Betrothed
by Saddistic night
Summary: On Sakura's examination day into college, she is suddenly taken by an unknown force into another world where everything and everyone seems strange. what's worse. she discovers she was once bethroned to the heartless king of that kingdom. Historical sasusaku fiction. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Haruno Sakura a normal high school student about to enter college and achieve her dreams of becoming a medic like her mother is suddenly transported into another world.

At first she thought it was a dream but after fruitless efforts of trying to wake herself up,she realizes she's in no dream world, instead she is a world which was said to have said to have being extinct a decade ago.

From being attacked by an animal she doesn't know, to being kidnapped by a weird ends up in a kingdom know as *HIMEMTA*

Where everyone is weird and speaks in weird languages and dressing in a weird way.

Not only does she find herself intriguied by this fascinating place, she also discovers something much worse.

She discovers that she was the lost queen of this place and that she was engaged to the heartless king of this weird kingdom.

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW. 


	2. Chapter 2

{CHAPTER ONE}

THANK YOU MOODYBROWNGIRL17 AND DIENHAPPINESS FOR REVIEWING THE PROLOGUE.

AND ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH SASUSAKUIS LOVELY FOR POINTING OUT MY WRONG SPELLING. .THANKS

[HARUNO SAKURA]×××××

The loud sound of toaster popping interrupted the mind of the cotton candy haired lady standing in the sitting room with a mug of coffee in her hand.

Her mind was on the exam she was going to write tomorrow. What if she doesn't make it into the college?  
Then she would never be able to achieve her dreams of becoming a licensed medic.

All Sakura ever wanted, was a chance to surpass and take over her mother's dream.

But right now, she was so nervous she wondered how she would be tomorrow.

Focus! She thought to herself and went back to the present.  
After having her breakfast, she decided to fix up herself *physically*.

She had her bath and then got dressed, throwing on herself a cream colored shorts with a red spaghetti top and a accompanying it with her favorite white rubber shoe.

She stared into the mirror, packing up her hair into a messy bun.

She ran downstairs and slid on her backpack and took up her notebook which she has being reviewing all night, every night, whenever she had time.

Locking her apartment door, she walked down her stairs carelessly reading her notes.

It was a bright and sunny Monday, but since Sakura was so involved in her reading, she barely noticed.

Minutes had passed and Sakura was still walking. She made her way into a street until she came across a shop with the sign 'Yamanka's florist'

She opened the door which let out a some cling from the bell signifying who was inside.

"Good morning Mrs Yamanaka" Sakura greeted, keeping her book back in her bag.

"Oh, morning Sakura!" A middle aged woman greeted as she fixed a bouquet of pink roses to be sold in front of the shop.

"Yeah, how's Ino? Should I help with that?" Sakura asked extending her hand forward to help.

"Oh, no need honey.I can go see Ino,she's being acting like a baby all day" Mrs yamanaka said rolling her eyes.

Sakura laughed "She's always a baby" and then made her way upstairs to Ino's opened the door to the sight of her blonde friend lying down on her bed browsing things on her phone.  
She glanced back and Saw Sakura.

"Thank heavens you are here!" She said. Her face was a little pale and her eyes were swollen "Hurry, I'm dying "

Sakura sighed "You are not dying Ino,You are just suffering from a cold" She sat beside her "You could just tell you Mum you know"

"No way! You are the only one I trust with those medic thingy"

Sakura laughed and took out her notes again.

"Seriously, Sakura stop are at my house not a library"

"I need to read to pass this exam Ino and you know that" Sakura said flipping over her notebook.

"Hmm, Say Sakura. Do you want to go out tomorrow?" Ino asked a sparkle in her eyes.

"No, no,not interested. Not until after my aren't you sick?"

"After Your exams then" Ino said ignoring her.

One mutual smile confirmed it was going to happen.

Noon came and Sakura notified that it was time to go.  
Taking her usual turns and shortcuts, She walked along the lonely road with only the sounds of birds chirping being the only sound she could hear.

An heavy breeze blew through her making her shiver a like it was going to rain.

She took a right turn and came across a river. The river was calm and gentle, the waters sparkled over the reflection of the sunshine rays.

The sound of a trunk honking alerted her and she turned. The truck was making sharp turns on the slippery road. That's weird, she remember passing a dry ground?

She tried to run but was too late, they won't be safe...she won't be safe.

The trunk passed her by and missed her by mere inches yet what was happening was still in between life and death.  
The truck was falling towards her and if she doesn't move, it would crush her to death.

There was no way out except through the river that was behind her.  
Taking one step backwards, she fell into the river and immediately the truck crashed at the place she was a while ago.

Sakura was already being washed away by the river streams.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW IF YOU THINK THE CHAPTER IS OKAY AND I WILL UPDATE SOON...THANKS. 


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS A LOT FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER.  
ALSO, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS AND THE ERRORS, BUT I'LL MAKE SURE THEY GET BETTER AS THE STORY GOES.

{CHAPTER TWO}

* Sakura, Sakura, Sakura*

Her eyes shot open and she immediately got up gasping for air.

She was no longer in the river but on green grass.  
She looked around slowly, taking in the weird surrounding.

It was quiet, with only tall trees around. There were no buildings nor cars...everything just seemed strange.

She suddenly became confused. Where was she?

The force of the waters must have swept her to a place she had no idea about.

Or was she still unconscious and was having a dream?

She was too tired to get up and try to look around, but that was until she heard a low growl coming from the woods.

A gasp escaped her throat and she immediately bolted up from the ground scanning the area.

Another growl startled her again and she turned to her left suddenly getting goosebumps.

What was going on? Was it a wolf?

A pair of yellow eyes soon proved Sakura theory.

The creature jumped out of the bush it was hiding in and stood in front of her.

This wolf was no normal wolf.

Was it a werewolf? No...it was 4 times bigger than it. it's claws and teeth were more longer and sharper than any normal wolf she had seen on T.V

She stood there watching it with terrified eyes.

It wasn't until the wolf...creature growled again did she start running for her dear life.

Taking every corners, she ran into the woods, not minding the tree branches that kept hitting her or tearing into her skin.

All she cared about was going away from that creature, whatever it was.

She took a cautious step to the right and hide behind a huge tree.

She rested on the tree panting heavily, hands on her chest.

"What .. was. ..that?" She asked

She scanned everywhere checking if that scary creature would come out again and attack her.

The sound of rustling alerted her again and she groaned inwardly.

*Please don't let it be that wolf* she prayed.

The rustling sounds continued until a white fur caught her attention.

The little furry creature came out and Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she saw what the it was.

It was a white bunny.

Two pair of black eyes stared into her emerald own and Sakura suddenly felt herself drowning in them.

She reached out her hands to touch it when the bunny suddenly growled at her bitting her thumb.

She drew it back in shock "Ow!"

The bunny ran back into the bush where it had come out from.

"Thanks a lot!'" Sakura yelled "Stupid bunny"

She got up from where she was and looked around.  
She had to find a way to get out of this place.  
Problem is, she doesn't know where to go or where she was.

And she wasn't about to run into that wolf again.

Great! How was it that she ended up here.

One minute she thinking about the exam she is to write tomorrow and now she's in a world she has no idea how she got in.

Her exams were tomorrow. This was not good. She needed to get out of here,she couldn't avoid missing it for the world.

That has always being her dream.

The sound of another growl made her stop in her tracks.

Oh no, was it the wolf again?

Not only was there growling, she also heard howls coming from different directions but they sounded so so near.

Sakura stood still. What could she do?

Run? What do others do at situations like this...stay still and pray not to be eaten alive?.

Was this how she was going to die?  
To be the food for a wolf just for a day.

Even if she were to die, at least it could be a normal and less painful one.  
Not one where she had to be alive watching as the wolf devoured her.

Finally thinking that everything was over ..She heard a voice that sent a chill down her spine.

"Do not move" a voice said.

Sakura turned to see a man in a dark cloak behind her.  
A wood cane in his hand.

Immediately the growlings lessened and it seemed like the danger was finally over.

The cloaked man turned to face her and saw how frozen she was in a spot.

He had told her not to move,but he didn't mean her standing like a statue.

He snapped his fingers at her bringing her back to reality.

"How do I ever thank you?" She said, a sign of relief on her face.

"Preys do not thank predators" the man said making Sakura's eyes wide open.

"E-excuse me?" Sakura said taking cautious steps backward from the strange man who had just said those words.  
Was he crazy?

"Are you going to eat me?" She asked

The man study her for a while. She looked strange especially with her dressing.  
Where was she from?

He had travelled to a lot of places, but he wasn't sure if he had seen someone like her or her dressing once.

"Where are you from?'' the man asked

Seeing that the lady was not ready to reply, he walked towards her.

"Doesn't matter if you answer or not. You are now a slave"

Slave? What kind of slave?  
She hoped he didn't mean a sex slave,  
Or something other than that.

"Excuse me, but I'm no one's slave alright" She said folding her arms.

"Alright, Show me your special abilities so I can know where to sell you in ,for some items I might be needing" the man said copying her actions.

"Special abilities, as in my strength and weakness?" Sakura asked desperately.

Was this some new kind of job interview?

Like how well she could type or write, that kind of ability?

"Why would weakness be your ability?" the cloaked man asked clearly annoyed.

"Well because I have no idea what you mean by special abilities" She said

Glancing one spot which was visible on the man's body. She noticed he was injured.

"I- I can heal your wounds" She said

"You are an healer?" the man asked somewhat interested.

Sakura ignored him and dug her hand into her bag which was surprisly still with her.

She brought out a cotton bud and a bottle.  
She walked over to him and stood in front of him,but still minding a bit of distance.

She dug the bud into the bottom and waited for the man to stretch our his arm .

The man did and she pressed the bud against his arm,rubbing it with little care.

"There " She said "That's my special *ability*"

"You did not do anything. The wound still remains"

"That's how medicine works, genius" Sakura replied sacarstically.  
She kept back the bottle and the threw the cotton bud away.

They remained silent for sometime and Sakura bit her bottom lip,waiting for him to break out more threatening words to her or something.

They stood in that silence for a while until he finally spoke

"I know where to sell you off to"

...

...  
..

...

TO BE CONTINUED ...

A BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER AGAIN. THANK YOU. 


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU MOODYBROWNGIRL17 AND EMILY DA GREAT FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER, APPRECIATE IT!

{CHAPTER THREE}

Sakura stared at the man with the expression that he was already crazy.

On the other hand, the man seemed perfectly calm with what he had just said.

She was astonished. Did this man really think she was a healer?

Just because he had saved her doesn't mean she was to be sold or anything.

She had helped him cure his wounds and what does she get in return?

A will to be sold.

"Let's get something straight here,you can't just take someone as a slave. This is a free country. You don't just take people as you please" Sakura said.

Sakura watched as the man sighed and dug his hands into his satchel bag.  
He took out a powdery substance and blew it on Sakura's face.

"What are you ...!" Sakura said slowly beginning to notice how energy was fading away from her slowly.

She was drifting into darkness until finally she passed out.

...

...

The sounds of laughter, people talking and metallic things clanging against each other was what woke Sakura up.

She noticed she was in some trolley cage and she was tied down as if she were a criminal or something.

Sakura peered to look through the place reminded her of the market place back at Konoha, her home town.

She noticed how everyone was dressed.  
The men wore armor like suits and had masks on.

Some faces were exposed and some where totally covered. They also had swords with them.

She also saw women walking about in the same attire,holding unto weapons.

Now she was confused.  
Was she in some kind of movie that she accidentally bumped into and the crew decided to use her to replace their lost cast member?

Sakura swallowed to help her already dried up throat.

Was she here to be sold to one of these men?

The trolley came to a stop and Sakura could pick out the voices of two people speaking.

They seemed to be talking in a foreign language. She couldn't even understand a word of what they were saying.

The voices soon stopped talking and she heard steps.

They were coming towards her.

The cage gate opened and the cloaked man who had helped her earlier untied her.

"Get down" he said

Sakura did as she was told and stepped out of the trolley.

"Is this the girl you speak of Hyuuga? " A deep voice of what seemed to belong to a middle aged man asked.

"Yes she is. I believe she will be a good asset to the king" The guy Hyuuga guy said.

King? There was a king here? Sakura thought.  
Maybe she could have a word with him on how she could get back home.

She watched as the two men exchanged words again in their foreign languages.

The middle aged man nodded and then looked at her as if analyzing her. Then he faced her capturer and continued talking.

Sakura began to take careful steps backward away from the two men who were already too involved in their talk.

Her eyes never leaving them as she walked backward gently.

A hand suddenly grip her wrist making her jump.

She looked down to see an old lady beside her.  
Her hair was white and she had wrinkles over her whole body which made Sakura cringe mentally.

The woman smiled and spoke "I see you have finally come back home *Hime*"

"I- I think you mistake me for someone else" Sakura said trying to act weird out by what the old lady had said.

Home she said?

The old woman opened her eyes and Sakura saw she had no pupils in were just pure white. She looked blind.

How was she able to see then?

"I'm not mistaken Hime, you are finally back" the lady said.

Sakura glanced at the men and saw they were still talking.  
She leaned down to the woman's height

"Um...excuse me,but do you know how I can get back to Konoha?''

"I'm afraid there is no way out for do not fret child, you will remember soon" the lady said and began to walk away.

Sakura was about to ask what she would remember soon when the woman suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Well" Sakura said "That was strange"

Sakura wouldn't believe her,but was the woman familiar with Konoha? .And why did she say it wasn't possible for now?.

This was all so annoying.

Immediately the old woman had left,a big man came out of the building they were standing in front of a eyed Sakura as if undressing her.

"Well,what do we have here?" he asked "She sure would make a good slave for pleas-"

"I am NOT a sex slave!" Sakura yelled .

Getting raged in front of people like these men was not good especially when they looked this dangerous.

But if they ever addressed as *that* again, she would snap.

"She is a fiesty one too. The king will love this little gift" The man said and then snapped his fingers.

The cloaked man nodded and took a bag which Sakura was certain contained money.

That was it? She was sold already?

The man gestured for his other men and they walked towards Sakura.

Sakura turned around to realize the cloaked man was already gone,he had vanished on her.

So much for having someone.

Sakura, having no energy to fight or anything just gave in to them as they tied her hands and lead her to another trolley.

She only hoped this King was someone she could reason with and would help her get out of wherever this place was.

...

...  
A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, NEXT WILL BE LONGER AND ALSO SASUKE FINALLY MAKES HIS APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ^_^

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING. 


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU SO MUCH DIENHAPPINESS AND GUEST FOR REVIEWING.

AND TO A GUEST REVIEW :NO, SASUKE IS NOT A MANWHORE ^_^

ENJOY!

{CHAPTER FOUR}

Sakura would admit that once she had dreamt about living in a castle with a contended life, becoming queen and having many maids.

But all those dreams died a long time ago, along with her parents.

But then after seeing this HUGE castle in front of her, she would be lying if she said felt nothing.

"Come on, we do not have all day" one of the men said.  
He opened the carriage gate and pulled her out.

She stumbled a bit and removed her bag from the carriage as she walked behind the men to the main gate of the castle /palace.

Two guards stopped them on their way and the leader of the men stood explaining something to the guards.

One of the guards nodded and stepped away from the castle's huge door while the other pushed it open.

"Come along cherry" the man said "And do behave if you wish to king isn't exactly who one would call *Friendly*"

Sakura gulped. Wow, she wasn't expecting that. They stepped into the eerie of castle echoes.

The ground and walls of the palace were made with marbles each tiled.

There was a set of double staircase, one on the right and the other on the right.

There were at least twelve large stone pillars evenly spaced.

As they walked deeper into the palace, Sakura began to eye everywhere they passed.  
Something about this place was giving her the creeps.

She took note of the metallic statutes of armored knights with weapons on the right side of their hands.

Or so she thought they were statutes until one blinked his eyes.

"Eek!" Sakura screamed

"I said to behave'' the man once again whispered

Sakura nodded and increased her steps. This place was creepy, she'd give it that.

They finally reached another door which opened by itself automatically revealing a dark room.

Immediately they walked in, the room was lit up by one fire touch which was hanged on the wall.

"My lord, a gift" The man said getting on his knees.  
The others followed too except Sakura who stood there clearly confused.

Where was this lord they were bowing to?  
She couldn't see anyone up ahead except pitch black darkness.

She was about to ask when her eyes suddenly clashed with red glowing ones.

She felt her knees grow numb and she dropped down.  
She realized she had being compelled by something to go down.

"What the hell?" She hissed.

She followed her seller's gaze and saw someone sitting on a throne like chair.

The more she blinked to see clearly, the more she could make out his features.

He had an unruly thatch of black hair which was a little bit spiky at the back.

His attire was of rich Sapphire, super fine and cut in a simple style. She also noticed his black cape resting perfectly on his broad expansive shoulders.

Seriously, who still uses capes? She thought inwardly but remembered she was in a foreign place.

what drew Sakura most were those eyes of his. They were crimson red and the more she tried to look away, she just couldn't find the strength.

It was like they were mesmerizing her.

She knew he was fully aware of what he was doing to her and it raged her to no extent.

His legs were crossed and he held this aura of proudness surrounding him.  
His expression was that of boredom and it showed he was clearly not interested in what this people were wanting to offer him.

Ha! Jokes on him, because she didn't want to be offered to in the first place, Sakura thought.

"And where is she from?" his voice finally asked.

Men, his voice was hot.  
Sakura inwardly smacked herself for even thinking about that.

"We do not have an idea, but she does not seem from around here, considering her attire and her accent"

Sakura frowned. *Well excuse you, but her accent was perfectly fine, thank you very much.*

The king kept his gaze locked on her and she swallowed on empty air.

"A- actually, i- I'm from Konoha. Its probably not too far from here. So ...um I was wondering if I could get some directions or something" Sakura said breathlessly and waites for him to speak.

That seemed to be the only option she had.

"There is no such thing as a Konoha" he finally said

Men, this was hopeless.

Sakura wanted to cry out right there, but a sudden realization crossed her mind.

Ino! She thought happily with a sigh of hope gleaming in her eyes as she scanned through her bag.

Finally seeing the phone, she brought it out and held it in her hands.

She flicked the phone open and it made a little noise, when suddenly she was covered by guards pointing their weapons at her.

Out of shock,Sakura raised her hands letting the phone slip and fall giving the phone a crack.

Well, there goes her only hope.

She sighed "Look, I don't want to be here. I don't even know why I'm here" She eyed the guards " I have a very special exams to write tomorrow so please I beg you tell this people to free me and lead me home please"

The guards soon had shocked expressions on..  
Had she just commanded him on what to do?

The room became silent and that sent a cold chill down their spines.

They knew how he could get whenever he was silent like that.  
The last time someone had done that, he was struck down by a lighting force the king had summoned himself.

On the other hand, the king seemed perfectly fine with what she just said and he found her intriguing.

She was way too stubborn and determined to be a slave.

Instead of opposing or acting rash like he normally would. He suddenly like the idea he had.

"You may leave" he said

Sakura looked around and knew he wasn't addressing to her.  
And even if she wanted to leave, she still felt glued to the ground.

The sound of door closing startled Sakura a little and soon she realized it remained only her and the king.  
They both remained like for sometime staring into each others eyes.

"I see you are still the same as always" He said as she looked at him in utter confusion.

"I'm sorry, come again say what?" She asked not knowing what he meant.

He stood up "Follow me"

He didn't need to repeat himself twice,because at once she was on her feet following him like a lost puppy.

Mind you, She wasn't doing it on her own free will. She was still being compelled by him.

"You are still under my binding" he said

Great, he's a mind reader too?

They took the stairs which led to a narrow stairway.  
Taking a left,they ended up in front of a room and the door opened.

"Go in"

Sakura unwillingly obeyed and her feet walked her into the room.

The room was a room fit for a princess but it somewhat old.

"You are to stay here until I think of what to do to you"

Sakura watched as the door closed slowly until she was finally alone in the huge room.

"The asshole" She said

She walked over to the bed and sat on down on it.

She wanted to escape so badly, but the sad truth about her not knowing where she was ,knocked sense into her.

The only thing she needed now was to be able to think of a way out of this foreign place.

Hopefully it won't take a year or everyone would think she was dead.

"Hime, you are finally back are you not?"

Sakura bolted up as a young child's voice reached her ears.

Her eyes went to the direction of the sound and she saw a young boy standing by the door.

"How did you...?"

"It matters not how i got in" the boy said "The king brought you here didn't he?" His eyes gleamed with joy.

"Look, I - I need to escape this place" She said in a sweet tone "Do you have any idea where Konoha is?"

"I'm sorry, but i can not help you in that case"

The boy began to fade slowly until he was finally gone.

Sakura gripped the side of the bed place just keeps getting weird.

And what was the big deal with everyone calling her an 'Hime' and then disappearing on her like it meant nothing.

She sighed praying this king would release her soon.

...

"My lord?" An old lady said kneeling down

"Chiyo -baa, how is it that she is back?"

"I know for whatever reason she's back" Chiyo said and raised her up smiling "Besides it has been a decade now Sasuke "

Sasuke threw the crimson ring which had a ruby diamond on it and caught it back with one swipe.

His eyes glowed a deeper red until it finally became its normal onyx.

Yes, it had been a decade and somehow she was back.  
Probably back to fill back the hole she had left in his heart the day she day she was snatched away from him.

...END CHAPTER

THANKS FOR READING, TILL NEXT TIME. ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

FIRST OF: I WANT TO THANK ILOVESXS, EMILY DA GREAT, DIENHAPPINESS, MOODYBROWNGIRL17 AND GUEST FOR REVIEWING.

I PROMISE TO TRY MY VERY BEST TO MAKE THIS STORY AS INTERESTING AS I CAN.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.  
ALSO ITS A BIT SHORT BUT READ ALONG...THANKS ^_^

{CHAPTER FIVE}

Pissed! That was what Sakura could describe her feelings as right now.

She had been in the room for over an hour according to her watch.  
She had paced up and down and even had to bring out her notebook which she had being reading for weeks.

She wondered what was happening back at Konoha.  
Was Ino worried?  
Have they called?

What about her exams, will her teachers notice she wasn't present?

All this was so annoying.

She sat on the bed back unpacking her things on top the bed and sighed with relief when she saw her grocery items of few canned food, some light chips and a mini personal hygiene kit with her first aid kit.

Thank heavens she had visited Ino who had given her these items before she fell into the water.

...

...

After eating to her hearts content, Sakura suddenly had the urge to pee badly.

Problem was, she had no idea where the restroom was.

"Damn it! I gotta pee!'' She yelled jumping childlishly.

She walked to the door and opened it. Maybe she could ask someone about it.  
This was a palace, there were meant to be maids right?

As she made her way to into the entrance hall, she found two women standing by the foot of the majestic stairs.

One was matured and had long blonde hair which was packed up in two ponytails.  
She was dressed in a plain full length gown and Sakura was sure those kind of gowns didn't exist anymore.

Where on earth did this people come from?

The lady also had light brown eyes.

The other beside her looked her hair was brown and it was tied up into two buns.  
Her eyes brown and she was dressed exactly like the other woman.

Both curtsied to her when they saw her and Sakura turned around to see if it was for someone else.

Where they bowing to her?

"Hime, we welcome you back home. I am to be called Tsunade and this is Tenten" She gestured to the girl beside her "My lord has assigned us to attend to you, so that you might feel comfortable in your stay here"

Sakura's mouth parted apart in surprise. The king had ordered that?

Feeling uneasy with the way they were bowing to her, Sakura replied "Please don't bow to me...and also just call me Sakura"

Tsunade straightened up "You must be hungry"

"Not really " she replied "I actually just ate. What I need is a rest room"

"Might Tenten escort you there then?''

"Uh..okay"

"Please follow me" Tenten said and lead Sakura down to another chamber.

...

...  
...

Sasuke took time to walk down the three lined path of the castle.  
Twirling the ruby diamond ring in his hands, he took time to collect his thoughts.

He made his way into the basement.  
And into a room he hadn't bothered to open for years.

As he walked in, the light in the room began to lit up as if acknowledging his presence.

He reached a wooden desk and set the ring on top.  
His hands traced along the wooden edges as he kept walking.

Now that she was back, he had to find a way of not letting *them* know.  
Their return would ruin things as it did in the past.

He reached a metallic door which had the Uchiha crest on it and pressed his hands on top.

The door made a small boom sound and it spilt open into two creating an entrance for Sasuke to walk into.

The room was heated with marble floor.  
Petrified veins ran through the stones.

The ceiling was painted in the theme of a zodiac calendar.

On the right side of the room was a book shelf so tall, it could be measured with a sky scraper.  
In it were thousands of books.

His mother was always one for reading and so she kept many books.

But after what happened to her, reading began a pain.  
Seeing the books were even a bigger pain.

He always wondered why he hadn't gotten rid of them yet.  
Maybe because that was what still connected him to his mother.

On the left side of the room was a piano.  
He walked towards it and sat on its bench.

The piano was dusty, signifying how long it had been kept down there.

He pressed his hand against the keys and began playing the song he knew by heart.

His eyes closed and the rhythm of the music reached his being.

Past events of the past began to flash through his mind and he grimaced at the one that hurt him most.

The more he remembered the more he played faster.

It would only be a matter of time until she remembered and he would have to wait patiently for that.

...

...

.

"Thank you so much, I feel so relieved now" Sakura said smiling at Tenten.

"I am glad you feel that way Hime" Tenten said

"Sakura" Sakura said "Sa-ku-ra...that's my name"

"I'm afraid my king would not let me address you by your first name" Tenten

"Huh? And why not?''

Before Tenten could reply, a sound soon reached the room and Sakura was suddenly taken away by it.

She couldn't put a finger to it, but she could have sworn she had heard this song somewhere before.

"Where is that sound coming from" She asked her face towards the sounds direction.

"That's the hasn't played that for years" Tenten said

"Really? Its beautiful. Why did he stop?"

"I - I can not answer please if you wish I can escort you back to your room"

"No, no. I want to see where this song is coming from, can I?"

Before Tenten could reply, Sakura was already trailing down the hallway.

Tenten sighed and followed after her, the king would so have her head.

Sakura walked through the castle stairways.  
Her heart beating every second she listened to the song playing.

Why did she feel like she knew this song?.

She reached the basement and walked into the room, taking cautious steps as she moved.

The music seemed closer.

She stayed beside the door and peered in through.

Seated and playing was no other than the King just as Tenten had said.

She watched as his hands moved sweetly across the keys.  
His face was concentrated and his eyes closed.

Now that she thought about it, she never really noticed his facial features.

He was unexpectedly gorgeous. She stared at his eyes down to his perfectly pointed nose and lips ladies would die for.

Great, now she starting to sound like Ino.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she quickly removed her head as she realized he had stopped playing and his eyes opened slightly.

Had he seen her?

"No need hiding" his voice said

So he did.

Sakura peered her head back in, before finally walking in fully.

She stood by the entrance, her hands folded together.

"You..um...played very nicely" She said

His eyes narrowed "You left the room when you weren't supposed to"

"I'm sorry, its just that I had to use the rest room and then i heard you playing and i-" Sakura stopped when she noticed his glare deepened.

Geez they weren't kidding when they said he wasn't that friendly.

After moments of awkward silence, he spoke

"Do you wish to play?" he asked

"Nope, I don't know how to"

She heard him snort a 'Liar'

"Excuse me?" She said crossing her arm

"I called you a liar" Sasuke said back bluntly

"Oh yeah? And why are so sure I can play?" Sakura asked

"Because it was *you* who thought me how" he said.

...END CHAPTER

MORE UPDATES! THANK YOU GUYS ALOT AGAIN FOR READING.

ALSO I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FREQUENTLY LIKE I AM BECAUSE I HAVE TESTS NEXT WEEK.

BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE IF I HAVE FREE TIME.

TILL NEXT TIME^=^ THANKS! 


	7. Chapter 7

HAAAA! I'M SO GRATEFUL YOU GUYS FOR YOU WONDERFUL COMMENTS.

I APPRECIATE ALL OF THEM! AND ALSO THANK YOU VERY MUCH EMILY DA GREAT.  
...SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY.

AND SO I'M DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO YOU ALL...ENJOY!

{CHAPTER SIX}

RING! RING! RING!

Ino paced up and down in her room, phone on her ear.

She has being calling Sakura for hours and she hasn't even picked up.

The phone beeped and Ino spoke into in

"Sakura! Where have you been?! I've being calling you for-" her eyes widened when she heard what she knew wasn't Sakura's voice

*You have reached Haruno Sakura's phone, please leave a message after the beep*

Ino blinked twice before screaming.

Her mother immediately rushed into the room "Ino, darling. What is it?"

"Mom, its Sakura. She's not picking up." Ino said sitting on her bed "I'm so scared something happened to her,she promised to call when she got back home and she hasn't "

Ino's mom sat beside her "Maybe she's just know she has a very important exam tomorrow and she has to read"

"No, that's not it...Even if Sakura is extremely busy, she always finds time to pick up my calls. That's how out friendship works"

Ino rested her head on her mother's shoulder still scrolling through her phone waiting for the moment Sakura would call.

..

.  
...

...  
Sakura stood speechless for a moment trying to process what he said.

She would have laughed at his wonderful joke but the expression on his face told her he was damn serious.

"I'm sorry, what now?" She asked "I taught you how to play?"

Sasuke sighed and removed his hands from the piano keys standing up.  
He walked towards Sakura and her heart began pound with each step.

He stood in front of her and Sakura noticed how tall he was.  
She reached him at shoulder length.

He raised his hands and stroked her pink hair a little bit and then removed his hands immediately as if he had being electrocuted.

He leaned downward to her height, his breath on her skin.

Sakura could feel her skin heating up.

His eyes were on her lips and then he scanned her whole body.  
Feeling satisfied with the way she was behaving, he straightened himself up and sent his gaze to the door.

"Tenten see to it that she is comfortable and get her new dressings " he said

Sakura turned around to see Tenten at the door, her head bowed.  
She didn't even notice she was there.

Sasuke walked out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Sakura who didn't know if to feel molested or embarrassed.

*What just happened?* she thought.

"Hime?"

Sakura blinked "Huh?"

"When you wish to leave"

"Right" she walked to the door and stood close to Tenten "And please call me Sakura"

...

...  
...

Sasuke walked into his chambers, a smirk evident on his face.  
He had liked it.

The feeling he had sent through her made him quite pleased with himself.

The sudden change of atmosphere in the castle made Sasuke stop in his tracks.

His eyes narrowed to slits

"Quiet too early, do you not agree?"

He knew who it was.  
No matter how silent they were or how easy going their feet was when they landed on the ground.

He was familiar with the sounds considering he had being with them for a while, but that was a long time ago.

The figure removed his cloak and smiled "I see you still remember me Sasuke"

Sasuke turned around to face his intruder, his eye color full red "Naruto"

...

...

Tenten helped Sakura to her room and prepared her bath for her.

She even gave her new clothes to wear.  
Sakura never felt more like a princess in her life.

But she knew all these would just be temporary as she would still need to go back home.

Sakura was given a silky plain gown which she wore to bed.

Her mind wasn't comfortable because she suddenly had the feeling someone was in the room watching her.

Tenten walked over to her and bowed "Are you comfortable Hime?''

"Uh...yeah..this place is cool" She said

Tenten smiled and was about to go when Sakura called her back "Tenten?''

"Yes Hi-"

"Sakura" Sakura corrected

Tenten smiled and urged for her to continue

"What's the name of the king?"

This question surprised Tenten but she nodded anyway.

" He is known as Lord Sasuke, although, he doesn't appreciate being called that. Only important people and Lady Tsunade are allowed to call him by his name" Tenten said

"Sasuke you say. That's a very strange name "

*Yet sounds familiar* a voice whispered in her head

"If that is all Hime" Tenten bowed and proceeded to the door when Sakura called her back again

"Tenten ...its Sakura"

"Yes of course. Have a good night Sakura" Tenten said and shut the door close.

Sakura stared at the door for some minutes before heading towards the bed.

She wondered how she was going to sleep in this foreign place and still feel comfortable.

She drew her leg close to her chest.  
She missed home so much.  
She had being gone for God knows when, but she missed home so much.

What pained her most was the test she had studied hard for, she never even got a chance to accomplish that part of her goals.

A tear fell from her eyes and she wiped it of "I'm so sorry mom, but I guess I've failed you again"

...

...  
"Seems like you were expecting me" Naruto said

"Anyone would be able to identify you with that smell of yours Kitsune "

Naruto puts his hand on his chest "That hurt..but anyway you are Sasuke, so i believe its understandable"

"What do you want Naruto?"

"She is back, is she not? I could sense her from a mile away" Naruto said as he began walking around Sasuke in circles slowly "The council better not find out"

"And why would they find out except you tell them" Sasuke said following Naruto's every movement

"Oh I rather not, I never really liked those old geezers anyway " Naruto stopped now standing face to face with Sasuke "I am just here to warn you as a friend. If you don't want what happened last time to happen again.  
Send her back home Sasuke "

"I will when I feel like" Sasuke said and immediately he said that a bolt of lighting with bird chirping sounds erupted from his hands.

He directed it to the huge window on his left and struck down the raven bird that was on it.

Naruto chuckled "News such flies fast, especially when its about a certain princess"

...

...

She opened her eyes slowly and sighed.

That bastard! Hitting one of her birds like it meant nothing.  
Who did he think he was?

"Well?" A cold metallic voice asked

"The rumors were right. She is back and it seems the King intends to keep her hidden for as long as he can"

The figure in the shadows walked out of his hiding place.

His eyes shone crimson red brightly under his mask

"And I am ready to see just how long he intends on doing that"

He faced the woman beside him "Send word to *them* about this "

The woman nodded and sent her gaze to the unconscious man lying on the floor.

"what about him?" she asked as her body began to separate slowly into different paper shapes

"He will be a useful asset later" he said

"And you?"

"I plan on paying our Hime a surprise visit very soon "

A spiral like shape showed in the air and the Masked figure and the unconscious man were sucked into it.

While paper butterflies began flying into different directions.

..END CHAPTER

AGAIN THANKS A LOT GUYS.  
JUST TO TELL YOU, MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON WEDNESDAY, WHICH IS AFTER MY TEST.

UNTIL THEN GUYS, HAVE A LOVELY WEEK!


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, MY LAPTOP BROKE AND SO NOW I HAVE TO TYPE WITH MY PHONE.  
BIG PROBLEM, MY PHONE DOESN'T ACCEPT MORE THAN 1000 WORDS AND SO THE CHAPTERS MAY BE SHORT.

BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME UNTIL I GET A NEW LAPTOP, WHICH I'M EXPECTING IN A MONTH^_^

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING:DEINHAPPINESS,GUEST AND EMILY DA GREAT, MY TEST WAS AWESOME, THANK YOU FOR THAT.

AND ALSO TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION EMILY DA GREAT,SAKURA'S REAL HOME WAS WITH SASUKE, BUT SOMETHING HAPPENED WHICH MADE HER END UP IN KONOHA.  
IT WILL BE EXPLAINED AS THE STORY GOES.

ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER (GEEZ I TALK TO MUCH°_°)

{CHAPTER SEVEN}

Sakura felt the warmth of the sun creep into her room and mentally criticized herself for not closing the binds.

It felt nice and irritating at the same time and she didn't feel like getting up to close the binds.

She stretched her hands out to reach for her phone on the desk, but instead landed her hand on a soft mattress.

Now that she thought about it,this bed was way bigger than hers.  
Confused, she bolted up from the bed taking note of her surrounding.

Her pillow was ivory color trimmed with gold flowers,the sheets were the same too.  
The bed was really soft and it seemed like a king size bed.

"This is a king size bed Sakura" she whispered to herself.

She looked outside and noticed the huge windows and the pale colored wall with a golden chandelier hanging up.

"Oh my God" she said.  
She noticed two doors and ran to it, opening up the door like wardrobe to reveal jewelry, clothes and shoes she was sure didn't belong to her.

Wait, come to think of it, this didn't look like the room she was in yesterday. How did she get into this room?

As if on cue, the door opened and in stepped Tenten.

''Morning Mi'lady" Tenten bowed

"Uh...morning?"

"Did you have a nice night?"

Sakura nodded "Yeah, but uh...is this the room I was in yesterday?"

"Oh no" Tenten laughed "The king asked me to move you here last night"

"He did? Why?" Sakura asked

"Actually he-"

"Tenten" a voice called interrupting her.

They turned around to see a man with spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.  
He wore a simple dressing with black pants and a blue shirt.  
Sakura guessed he was no king.

"Lord Naruto"

"Naruto, Tenten. I am not Sasuke" he corrected grinning at Sakura "Please can I have a moment with her"

He pointed at Sakura.

"Of course" Tenten bowed and left.

Soon, Sakura and Naruto were left alone in the room and Sakura was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the sudden silence that filled the room.

After what seemed like minutes he spoke up "Nice to finally see you"

"Huh?"

Naruto walked forward "Well, rumors have being going on about a lady that came from a foreign land and how she ended up in the king's palace and I decided to see this mystery woman for myself"

Sakura blushed "Wow,I'm flattered"

And truly she was.  
She had only being here for Lord knows when and she's already the talk of the town.

"But actually you see,I'm not from here, I'm from-"

"Konoha, yeah I know" Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

That sent a wash of relief down Sakura's body "Wait you know Konoha, do you know how I can get there?"

Naruto blinked twice looking at her with a surprised look on his face.  
His eyes widened a little before it became like silts.

"Actually no, I have heard of the place, but I do not know exactly where it is"

Disappointment flushed Sakura's expression ''Oh already then,thanks"

Naruto smiled "Please excuse me for a minute"  
He walked out of the room,locking the door behind him.

Sakura sighed a little before heading to the sat by the edges and blinked the tears that wanted to fall again.

As Sakura sat in the room thinking about how she would escape or even find someone to show her how to get to Konoha.

Her eyes came across an handle hanging at the wall.

She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was dreaming, but it was still there.  
She got up and walked towards it.

Her hands traced round the wall and she knocked on it.  
Realization knocked into her when she noticed there was a door behind the wall.

Thinking she could find something that would lead her out of the place, she absentmindely opened it.

Her first thought, she realized this was no escape route and second this room was totally strange.

The room was old and dusty and the walls were covered with pictures.  
One of them contained a family photo and the king was in it.

"This must be Sasuke's family" she said tracing her hand along the dusty wall.  
No one has being here for ages.

Another one had a photo of Sasuke with a man beside of them looked similar, but one seemed older than the other.

Her eyes moved to the desk next to her and she spotted a piece of paper on the desk.  
She ran to it and brought it out,realizing it was a map.

She pushed it to her chest, smiling gratefully. Now all she needed was how to get out.  
As long as she could follow the map,she could find her way safely.

She sighed in happiness and was about to turn when her body pushed against the desk making a photo frame fall.

She bent down to pick it up when her eyes suddenly widened.  
Her heart beat faster and it was like she was going to pass out.

Inside the photo was a picture of the King which was Sasuke and her.  
Her pink hair was packed up in a rough bun and her gown looked like one of those gowns she had saw in the wardrobe.

She also noticed how close she was to him and how happy she looked.

"What in the world?" She whispered

The voice of someone which sounded deep and mixed with a little anger reached into her ears making her drop the photo frame in fear.

"What are you doing here?"

...END CHAPTER

SO...I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT...TILL NEXT TIME^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

THANKS AGAIN EMILY DA GREAT,DEINHAPPINESS,SASUSAKULOVESARA AND OTHERS FOR REVIEWING.

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST ^_^

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A LITTLE BIT SHORT CAUSE I WROTE IT WHILE BEING SLEEPY^_^

{CHAPTER EIGHT}

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura winced and turned around to see a seething lady stand by the door.  
Sakura could remember her saying her name was a Tsunade or something.

"Well, I uh...I just found the door and luckily there was a map and..."

Before Sakura could complete her sentences she was dragged outside by Tsunade.

"Hime, I do not think its nice for you to be there right now" Tsunade said shutting the door close

"Huh? And why not? And also why was there a picture of me in there?" Sakura asked

Tsunade's eyes widened and Sakura saw a flash of guilt in her eyes.

"Do you know something about it?''

Tsunade shook her head "I believe Sasuke will have to be the one to do that"

"What do you...?" Sakura followed Tsunade's gaze to the window side.

There seated on one of the chairs was Sasuke himself. She didn't even notice he was there.

"I will leave it to you then" Tsunade bowed and walked out.

Sakura stood there unemotionless watching how Sasuke sat down comfortably like he hadn't just heard the whole conversation.

His gaze held that of guilt just like Tsunade did and Sakura couldn't help but wonder why it was like that.

She wanted to snap at him to say something, but then remembered this was a king's palace and also she had no right to be looking around other people's room without permission.

"Well...uh..hi" she waved "Sorry for going into that room, but I was so desperate to leave and...''

Once more she was interrupted "You saw the pictures did you not?''

"I promise, I didn't mean to"

"I am glad you did. That way everything will be easily explained" He got up and walked closer to her.  
He leaned close and tilted his head to the left, his dark eyes boring into her emerald own.

"Ask what you wish to know"

Sakura shivered a little as his breath touched her. She suddenly became very cold and self conscious. She could already begin to feel her cheeks heat up.

"Th-that photo w-why was I in it?"

His eyebrows raised and he chuckled a bit "Do you not remember Sakura?"

"Remember who...wait how do you know my name?" Sakura asked confusion in her eyes, she couldn't remember telling him her name...or did she?

"That is because you are Uchiha Sakura" He said.

"Uchiha ...what's an Uchiha?''

"My name" Sasuke said not meeting her eyes.

"Wait, so does that mean like I'm your sister?"

His eyes latched into hers and he gives her a 'are you serious look'

"Your mother?" her stomach turned immediately she said those words and she wished she could swallow it back .  
And also judging from his expression, she knew he disagreed too.

"Yeah...that will be gross right?" She laughed

He frowned "She's there Sakura, even if you do not remember"

"Who's there, who can't I remember?"

He moved in closer "You are Uchiha Sakura as in my wife...The queen of this kingdom.  
And we have being married and remarried for a century now" his said, his expression serious to the extent Sakura didn't know if he was joking or not.

But one thing settled in her mind that made her speechless.

*Yeah,right. And I'm Ian Somehalder's long lost cousin*

...End chapter

A/N: BETTER CHAPTER NEXT TIME ^_^

THANKS AGAIN! 


	10. Chapter 10

HEY HEY GUYS...I'M SO THANKFUL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND ALSO I'M LIKE SO HAPPY TODAY BECAUSE ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY (LIKE OMG!)

I'M SO HAPPY BECAUSE I'M GETTING A NEW PHONE AND HOPEFULLY A NEW LAPTOP ...^_^

THANKS ALOT EMILLY DA GREAT,DEINHAPPINESS AND .

I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER AS LONG AS I !

{CHAPTER NINE}

"E-excuse me what?" Sakura asked.  
She looked at Sasuke, he looked so sad and suddenly had an instant urge to pull him into her arms and hug him.

But she ignored that feeling because of the crap that just came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" She gave him a sympathetic smile "You expect me to believe that?"

Sasuke stood there not saying a word

"Are you insane?!" She snapped instantly "Something weird happened to me and I miraculously end up in this world" she turns around her arms spread apart.

"And now you tell me crap about being married...i-i'm nineteen for gracious sake, I don't even have a job or anything! I was about to get my destiny the day I ended up here...so do tell, how I'm I married to you? Why dont I remember uh?, i- I don't even know you! I...I...I.." She'd run out of things to say.

"Are you done?" he asked leaning off the wall ...he looked so calm and composed like nothing didn't happen and that just pisses Sakura off more.

"Are you trying to make me look bad?"

"Sakura if you would just calm down and let me explain all of it to you" he said

Her chest rose up and down as she panted up heavily .He was right, she needed to calm down.  
And even deep down, a part of her wanted to believe his little joke and a part of her really missed him...like really *missed him* .  
And another part of her wanted to hit him senseless.

"I guess I should start from the beginning" he said

Sakura nodded.

"Well, actually you were born July 15 1816 and... "

That actived another force in Sakura and before she knew it, she was out cold.

...  
...

...  
If only Sakura hadn't felt Sasuke hold her or put her on the soft surface she suspected to be the bedroom, she would have the feeling that she was already dead or just dreaming in some strange hell.

Sasuke laid beside her, watching her every move.  
Her eyes tightened and loosened as if having a nightmare.  
He knew he had taken it too fast, but it was now or never ...besides he didn't have much time, they will return soon and he wasn't in the mood to fight them yet since he hadn't recovered from his previous injuries, but whatever comes, he would protect her just like he had did before but this time he wasn't going to let her slip away.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade said "I believe you should give her sometime"

Sasuke nodded and removed his hand from her arm.  
He walked out of the room, not taking note of the black mark that suddenly appeared on her wrists.

.

...  
...

Sakura found herself walking in the middle of the full moon.  
Its ray shined on her half opened lids.

Letting her feet take her wherever and further from the palace, she began to walk .

Farther and Farther she walked, non-stop. When she was heading to,she heard no idea.  
But the voices she was hearing told her she was going the right way.

"Hime" a low melodic voice said sending shivers down Sakura's body.  
She turned In hopes of seeing someone but she didn't see anybody.

"Do not be afraid" the voice said again "You are very powerful Hime- sama, I felt your presence as of before"

Sakura didn't know if to respond or not,so she kept quiet listening to the lady word for word.

"It will be of great use if you join the other side...that way you will be free from the darkness that is with you" The voice continued "You must leave the king and join the other side...the king is only after your powers, he doesn't care what happens to you.  
Do not let him rot your mind,he is a heartless man who will kill anyone who decides to stop him from getting what he wants" the voice warned

Sakura kept quiet through out the whole conversation, it wasn't until the voice had spoken about an escape route did she ask a question.

"And where is it?" She asked

"My time isn't much, but when this room, there is a door by your right. Open it and go through it you will find someone to take you back home''

Sakura's eyes widened "Really?"

"Yes. Now go the King will be here soon" the voice said again until it finally faded.

Sakura woke up from her sleep,breathing.  
That was just a dream,but it felt so real.

Someone was warning her to leave this place.  
Was it really dangerous for her here?

At first she didn't want to believe that voice but if it was a way to go home she would do it.

Sakura smiled. To think she would actually miss her messy apartment like this.

She got out of bed and walked over to the door,her hand rested on the handle and she took in a deep breath.

"This is it Sakura" she said

Turning the handle of the door, she walked out taking a right, she came across a huge door just as the voice had said.

She opened the door expecting some kind of flash light to take her back home, but what she came across were two men who looked like they weren't from here.

Their dressing were mordern. One had a bright blonde hair which was packed up in a ponytail. A little came forward covering his right eye and he had a smug grin on.

The other had spiky red hair and his expression was one of boredom. He looked like he had being forced to come here.

The blonde stretched his hand out "Hello love, we were just talking about you...I'm to be called Deidara and this is Sasori. We hear you want to go to Konoha, coincidence we were heading there now...care to join us?''

...End chapter

I AM GOING TO UPDATE ANOTHER AS SOON AS I CAN...MAYBE TONIGHT OR TOMORROW BUT MY INSTINCTS SAY TONIGHT ...SO TILL THEN GUYS ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

THANKS EMILY DA GREAT AND DEINHAPPINESS FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER.

SO MY BIRTHDAY DIDN'T GO AS PLANNED WITH THE LAPTOP ISSUE, SO I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR A MONTH THEN...LOL

OH WELL,ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE ^_^

{CHAPTER TEN}

Sakura stood there feeling relief run through her bones "Are you really going to take me there?''

Deidara nodded "Of course, that's why we are here"

"All you have to do is cross the barrier and you are free" The red head said.

Sakura nodded and was about to take her first step when a sudden electric bolt blocked her part.

She fell back in shock as another came hitting the door with full force.

The faded away immediately like it was an illusion.  
It was like it wasn't even there.

"What did it tell you" Sakura winced as a cold metallic voice reached her ears.

His voice looked angry and scary.

Sakura was left astonished as if she had done something she shouldn't have done.  
She stood up and faced the king bravely, her lips forming a thin line.

Sasuke looked at her eye to eye. His bloody red into her misty emerald.

She was guilty for the accusation, but yet still utterly confused. He had stopped her...so that meant he didn't want her gone.

A part of her now believed the voice and the warning for her to leave this place and this man. Problem was, who could she trust.

"Sakura, what did it tell you?" Sasuke repeated again.

"I- i- I was just going for a walk" She lied but mentally slapped herself if she thought he would buy it.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Whatever the voice had told her could have being a threat or a warning and he wanted to know desperately what it was.

Sakura on the other hand was battling a logic within her.  
Through out her stay here, she had different people calling her by that weird name and about how powerful she was...but none of them had rendered assistance or even helped her explain further.

Had she being in the wrong side since like the voice had said?

The pinkette confusion was pushed aside when she felt the presence of someone else.

She didn't know how she did, but she just did.  
Her eyes left the red ones and faced the door by her left.

Standing behind them was a man not as tall as Sasuke but mysterious. He had black jet hair but not as black as Sasuke's.

His face had no trace for it was fully covered with an orange sprial mask.  
There was a hole in the mask that revealed a red eye...just like Sasuke's.

His outfit was one of black cloak and red clouds decorated on it.  
She could have sworn she remembered seeing those before.

But where?

She stood immobilized. The man didn't say anything but she had a feeling he was communicating with Sasuke. Although no words, she knew it was about her.

Sasuke keep his hand on his sword, he knew what Madara was planning to do and he didn't like it one bit.

"I will be back" the masked man said startling Sakura.  
His voice was deep and cold, it was even scarier than Sasuke's.

*You've done a lot of comparing lately Sakura* she thought.

The masked man disappeared into thin air and the room became calm.  
Sakura no longer felt the presence of someone again.

She sent her gaze to Sasuke and noticed how his jaw tightened.  
His eyes had returned back to its normal orbs.

"I..." she started

"What were you thinking of Sakura?!" Sasuke almost yelled "You can not just go around trusting people, you could get hurt"

"Excuse me...but you are the one who doesn't want me to go home by keeping me in here." Sakura said her hands on her hips "If only you would tell me where Konoha was maybe I won't have to listen to that voice"

Sakura continued in her ranting and she didn't even realize how closer she had gotten to Sasuke.  
She poked his chest "So Mister, if there's anyone I shouldn't trust, it should be you"

She half expected him to yell back or strike her with that lighting bolt he had used before but instead she heard a chuckle escape his throat.

"What's amusing you?" Sakura asked, eyes narrowing.

"You are" Sasuke said

"Huh?'' Sakura blinked and looked down at their position.  
Her hand was still on his chest and he was closer to her.

She stumbled back in shock, her face reddened she was sure she look like a walking tomato with pink hair.

"Alright, let us make a promise to stay with me for some time and I will take you back home" Sasuke said

"R-really?"

Sasuke nodded

Sakura thought about this for a moment. Yeah, she could do that and beside she wanted to know more about this place, so it won't hurt if she stayed here for a while.

"Do you promise?" Sakura asked

"I am a man of my word, but you must promise not to do what you just did again"

Sakura nodded "Sure"

She extended her hand forward "Deal?"

Sasuke looked at her hand not willing to take it.  
She took her hand back slowly but then was immediately drawn back to Sasuke's body.

"Hey...what are you..."

Her sentence couldn't be completed as his lips immediately landed on hers.

...END CHAPTER

I'M GOING TO UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY, I INTEND TO FINISH THIS STORY ON TIME BEFORE MY EXAMS.

SEE YOU GUYS SOON...^_^ AND THANKS FOR READING


	12. Chapter 12

ALRIGHT ..SO HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER.  
THANK YOU EMILY DA GREAT, DEINHAPPINESS AND KYRA TEKAK FOR REVIEWING.  
AND YES..I DO HOPE I GET MY LAPTOP SOON.

ALSO MY EXAM IS IN A MONTH ^_^

ENJOY!

{CHAPTER ELEVEN}

They stood together not moving. Their lips against each other and their body pressed against each other.

Sakura's eyes were opened down as she was still in shock.  
She wanted to push him away from her but something deep inside her actually wanted this.

She could feel herself starting to give in and her eye lids drop slowly when Sasuke removed his lips.

"Deal" he said and walked away.

She watched him walk away and she bit her tongue from yelling profanities at him.

Her heart was beating fast and she felt like she was going to explode at any minute.

She ran back into the room, slamming the door shut.  
Resting her head on the door, she let her body slid down.

"Sakura, calm down" she told herself "Just calm down"

After minutes of emotional therapy, Sakura felt normal again.  
Her hand unconsciously went to her lip and the image of them kissing immediately filled up her mind making her stomach turn.

She gritted her teeth so hard it was like a piece cracked "Sasuke you jerk!" She yelled.

Someone where in the palace,Sasuke chuckled.  
He was finally getting her back.  
Even if it was a slow process, she was getting there.

Her ability to sense Madara was a sign that she was still there.  
It was just like Chiyo had said.

*It will only be a matter of time...Hime will be back*

..  
...

The next morning, Sakura had woken up all gloomy and sad.  
Most of all she felt sad.

She decided to take a walk around the palace but ended up getting lost.  
She didn't know anywhere in this place, heck! She didn't even know where she was right now.

She continued walking until she came across a maid.  
She was a slender woman with perfect curves and Sakura suddenly felt envious of her.

She looked down at herself and her plain night gown and sighed at the beauty that stood in front of her.

Her hair was midnight blue and her eyes were pearl, first impression Sakura had was that she was blind.

Deciding to make a new friend other than Tenten, she approached the maid.

"Hi there" She waved

The maid stopped what she was doing and faced Sakura "H- hello" she said, a voice sounded timid and shy.

Sakura could tell that she was a nice easy going girl.

"Um...are you a new maid here?" the girl question when she saw Sakura's dressing.

Sakura's eyes widened, this was actually the first person who hadn't called her some Hime with weird powers and for that she was grateful.

"No...actually, I'm uh a visitor here" Sakura said twisting her fingers together and rocking her heels back and forth which made her realize she was barefooted.

"What do you mean by Visitor?" the maid asked

"Can I trust you?" Sakura asked

"Yes..but please if you are going to tell me a secret, we mustn't have it here"The maid pulled Sakura's arm and led her through the passage way into a cozy room only the maid knew about. This was a passage no one knew about including the king, it was craved by the maid herself.

Sakura on the other hand was glad to find a cheerful person in this gloomy palace .  
She smiled to herself.

"I'm Sakura, what's yours?'

"I am to be called Hinata" the maid said.

"Well Hinata, its nice to meet you"

"You too"

The girls got to their secret hideout and began chatting and giggling on about things.  
Somehow talking to Hinata reminded Sakura of Ino a little and she immediately gave into tears, while Hinata consoled her, telling her that Sasuke was going to keep his promise.

As the two continued talking, they didn't take note of the shadow behind the door listening to their little conversation.

The spy had just found out that Sasuke had finally found his bride and she was going to die soon, because once he told his boss, it will be over for the little queen.

...

...

...

"Wow, that's weird" Hinata said after Sakura had told her the whole ordeal she had being through.

"I know" Sakura said " And what's was is that no one wants to explain it to me, I'm just so confused"

Hinata smiled "Maybe you should give the king a chance"  
She knew the life Sasuke had lived when Sakura was taken away from him and she didn't want him to go through that again.

"Give me a chance...but why?" Sakura asked "I don't even know him or if he's lying"

Hinata got up and headed towards the door "Believe me, when the time comes, he will tell you, but for now just do it. Let's talk later, I still have work to do"

Hinata headed out locking the door behind her.

Sakura was once again left alone. She got up from the bed and began walking towards the door when she remembered she hadn't asked Hinata for directions.

Great, how would she get to her room now.

She got out to the passage way and took a left turn.  
After coming across an end road, she decided to turn back to where she came from when she came across a room with huge doors.

Out of curiousity, she walked to the door and pushed it open.  
Who she saw inside sent those warm feelings down her stomach again and she began to feel heat up.

This was Sasuke's chamber. He was already fast asleep.  
She wanted to turn and walk away, but instincts got the best of her and she walked in.

Slowly creeping into his room, she sat on the side of his bed warily watching him sleep.  
His face looked so relaxed and calm.

If what he said was true and she really was married to this handsome man, then she was lucky. Maybe Hinata was right, she could give him a chance and then see how she was related to him in any way or how it was they had being engaged.

Her hand went to his black hair and she trailed it down his smooth face.  
This woke him up and his eye lids fluttered open.

This movement startled Sakura and without saying a word, she stormed out of his room not wanting to know what his reaction would be.

Sasuke, meanwhile sitting on his bed smiled excitedly to himself.  
A mere touch from her had started his day already.

...END CHAPTER

THATS ALL..^_^ NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FOCUSING MORE ON THEIR RELATIONSHIP ...SO TILL THEN^_^ 


	13. Chapter 13

OMG! REVIEW GOAL ABOVE FORTY!  
WOW GUYS ...THANK YOU SO SO MUCH, I'M SERIOUSLY HAPPY.  
AT FIRST WHEN I HAD THIS STORY IN MIND, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE USELESS TO WRITE IT DOWN, BUT WITH YOUR WONDERFUL AND MIND BUILDING REVIEWS, I'M EVEN HAPPY TO WRITE MORE...THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH :DEINHAPPINESS, EMILY DA GREAT, I LOVE SXS,KYRA TEKAK, WATER LILY 333, ANISOKA 4 LIFE,MOODYBROWNGIRL 17 AND GUESTS.  
THANKS A LOT.^_^

OH AND ALSO IF YOU GUYS ARE ABOUT TO WRITE A STORY OR SOMETHING PLEASE TELL ME,I WOULD LOVE TO READ YOURS OR IF YOU ARE ALREADY WORKING ON ONE.^_^

{CHAPTER TWELVE}

The majestic door opened revealing a man seated on his throne.  
Beside him was his ever loyal adviser.

They both had a sinister look on their face.

The spy knelt in front of them.

"Speak" the one on the throne said

"My lord, I have good news for you. It appears that our king has found his bride again. The Hime is back my lord"

"Kukuku...Indeed, it is great news...I am glad you told me this" He smiled "Maybe we should pay the king a visit and welcome his long lost queen, what do you think Kabuto?"

He faced the man standing beside him, his glasses shone as he raised his head up "I think its a wonderful plan Orochimaru- Sama"

..

...

Sakura was having a nightmare, she could remember seeing his bloody red eyes, his cold grip on her as he pulled her close to his body.  
And the warm feeling she had as her legs felt wobbly, his voice sounded determined to protect her.

The images were blurry, but she could make out a few...some men stood in front of her, one had those same red eyes like Sasuke's and another had long hair which he packed up in a ponytail.  
His eye pupils were snake like, and when he talked his voice sounded like a hissing.

At that moment, his lips touched hers and she gave out.

Wait...his lips!

Sakura bolted up from bed panting.  
Her hands went to her lips.

*What was that?* she thought

It took a moment for her to access her surrounding and she quickly remembered she was still at the palace.

She wanted some answers about this dream and thought maybe someone could help her.  
Hurriedly getting on her feet, she went towards the door, only to have the door knob open by itself.

"Oh, good morning!"

The pinkette was startled a little and she went back.  
The intruder was no other than Tsunade.

"Sorry to have scared you, but Sasuke asked me to bring you this" Tsunade said raising up a red gown "He says to get dressed"

"Huh?"

Tsunade smiled "Better get ready, Sasuke is not a very patient one"

Sakura took the gown from Tsunade "S-sure"

Both of them stood there not moving,Sakura's eyes moved from the gown to Tsunade who was still watching her.

"Do you wish me to dress you up" Tsunade asked

"Oh no, not to worry " Sakura said

"Alright if that is..."

"Miss Tsunade?" Sakura called back when Tsunade was about to go.  
She had the intention to tell her about her dreams, maybe she could help in explaining it but then decided not to.

"Where can I find Sasuke?"

Tsunade smiled "Right now, he's at the meeting chambers with Naruto...you can find your way there right?"

"I can try"

Tsunade bowed and left, leaving Sakura alone who had no idea what she was to do with the gown in her hand.

"Well, there's no harm trying" she said and set to work.

...

...

It was actually easy for Sakura to find Sasuke's meeting chamber.  
It was like a monitor device was on her head telling her every direction to take.  
It was quite surprising even to her.

When she got there, the door was already opened.  
She saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting opposite each other, talking about something.

She suspected it was what happened last night.  
Not wanting to bother them, she turned around only to hear his voice speak.

"You may come in Sakura, we were actually done with our discussion" Sasuke said.

"No, we are not" she heard Naruto whisper.

Sakura turned around and sent a smile to Sasuke. She adjusted a gown a little feeling a blush on her cheek.

"T-thanks for the dress" she said her head down as she began rolling her pink hair with one of her fingers.

"I am glad you like it" Sasuke said

He sent a glare to Naruto who was about to say something and his mouth instantly shut.  
He knew how talkative Naruto would get especially when he saw the gown he had given to her.

"So what's the special occasion, why am I dressed like this?" Sakura asked

"I figured you might want to go around the city for a walk" Sasuke said getting up

"Sure, I would love too!" She said.  
And then mentally wondered why she was so exited all of a sudden.  
Maybe she really wanted to go around or it was because she could find a way to escape from here.

"Then let's go" Naruto finally spoke.

...

...

The walk around the city was thrilling, the places they went to reminded her of Konoha especially when she saw a place that looked like the Ichiraku's ramen stand.

She also felt uncomfortable with all the guards following them.  
She wasn't used to a life like this and when she tried explaining it to Sasuke, he declined saying it was for her own good.

"So, Naruto right" Sakura said trying to start up a conversation "You don't look from around here"

Naruto chuckled "What gave me away? My dressing?"

"That and your accent, you don't speak like everyone else here does" Sakura said, she had being noticing that for a while now and that was bothering her.

"You got me there, actually I'm not from this town, I'm from another place" Naruto said

That picked up Sakura's interest "Oh yeah and where are you from?''

"I'm from Ko-"

"Naruto" Sasuke interrupted

"Ko ...gate?"Naruto said dragging the last word.

If Sakura noticed the hesitation in his voice then she did a pretty good job hiding it.  
Sooner or later, he will have to spill it out..but for now...

"Hey, what's that?" She pointed to a building with weird men and women standing guard.

"That's called the Palanke, that's where trades are being carried out"

"Oh, what kind of trades?"

"Human trade" Sasuke said nonchalantly as if he had just said the 'Mall.'

Sakura did a double take at his words and blinked "B-but why?"

"In this city people do whatever it is to survive even if it means trading humans"

"But that's cruel, you are the king aren't you? Can't you do something?'' She asked

Sasuke shrugged and continued walking.

Sakura grunted, she believed money could be earned in other ways just like what she had being doing back home, like doing little chores and stuffs but engaging in human trade now that's just mean.

She saw how some men went after a lady who tried to run away and she almost acted on instincts to go help but was held back by a strong grip.

"What?" she asked glaring at the man who had stopped her from helping that lady.

"Do not mess with other peoples business or you might become one" Sasuke warned.

She was about to argue but soon found that statement logical considering the fact she had being in that position before of being sold out.

"So, where are we heading off to now?" She asked walking faster to meet up with him.

"To the palace"

"But we just got out"

Sasuke shrugged again and Sakura kept quiet, they took a left turn and began walking back to the palace.

As they walked, she noticed how everyone was staring ,mostly at Sasuke.  
Could it be that they were surprised to see him out in public or was it something else?

Her gaze went to a shop where mask were sold and she saw the little kid she remembered seeing once.  
The little boy waved at her and then disappeared into thin air.

She blinked "Everyone is really weird in this place" she whispered to herself.

...

...

When they had gotten back to the palace, Sakura was in a certain haste to get the gown of her since it was beginning to make her uncomfortable ...she was never one for gowns to begin with.

She and Sasuke stood by the passage both of them not saying anything.  
Sakura bit her lip so hard, she was sure it drew blood.

What could she say? A simple thank you?

"Uh...thanks for today. I kind of enjoyed it" She said

"Glad you did" Sasuke said

"Well, uh see you later then" she said and without waiting for a reply she fled into her room.

Closing the door behind her, she sighed and turned around only to see a masked man sitting on the edge of her bed.

His mask was orange and spiral in shape.  
His cloak was black and was decorated with red clouds. His red eyes glowed through the hole in the mask.

She instantly recognized him as the masked man of last night.

"Y-you?"

"Hello there princess"

...  
..END CHAPTER 


	14. Chapter 14

THANKS EMILY DA GREAT AND DEINHAPPINESS FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPPIE ^_^

ENJOY!

A/N: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A TIME SKIP TO THE PAST, HOW SASUKE AND SAKURA HAD MET...^_^

{CHAPTER THIRTEEN}

AUGUST 19 1829

"Ow" Sakura yelled as her left side collides with the hand ground.  
She hears a grunt behind her and turns to see *him*

"Ugh" she whispered

He raises his head and looks at Sakura, his expression changes from one of surprise to shock and then disgust. He brushes his hand over his jet black hair removing a green leave from it.

Sakura stood up cleaning an invisible dust from her body as she glared at the male in front of her.  
She imitates his disgusted expression and then cross her arm.

"Hn" he said

"You!" Sakura spat angrily " Listen nusiciance, i understand that you hate me and stuff ,believe me the feeling is mutual, but trying to kill me by scaring me of the top of a tree is not funny"

His dark eyes narrowed "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done that already. You are such a klutz even a rabbit would not have much time leading you to your own death." He turns to walk away.

"Oh, so I am a klutz, I am not the one who just screamed like a lady!" Sakura retorted

"That's because I was surprised to see you. Advise, do not show yourself in public, it is not good for the human eye"

Sakura's anger rose...How dare he?!

"And you think yours is decent?" She asked taking a step closer to him.  
She raises her chin naughtly at him staring into his eyes.  
He was much taller than her, she felt so insecure.

"Hn" he said

"Those are not words mister!"

He shrugs and starts walking away

"Hey, get back here, I am not done with you!" Sakura yelled

"I am!'' he yells back.  
His voice sounded farther away and soon Sakura couldn't see him anymore.  
She stomped her feet angrily, she hated that man, she hated him so much, that she knew.

...

...  
...

"Sakura darling" Sakura's mother called

"Yes mother?"

"We have being invited to an afternoon tea party with the Hyuugas today, would you want to attend?" her mother asked putting the last hair clip on her hair.

"Why yes mother, what's the occasion?"

"A member of the family is being betrothed to today"

"Oh and who would that be?"

"Lord Neji"

Sakura's face changed. She never like that man, he was always so serious about everything, she was even surprise to hear he was to be betrothed.

"Pray tell, what has got you like that Sakura?" her mother asked when she noticed Sakura's expression.

"Oh nothing. But mother is it not strange that I have come of age and yet no one has being offered to me?" Sakura questioned.

Most of her friends had already being taken as brides of lords, kings, dukes and others.  
Even her best friend Aoi was taken by some weird duke last month and she was no where.

It wasn't that no one had come, but she was always declining them.  
It was either they were too good looking or were full of themselves or they were just not right for her.

Sakura was from one of the most prestigious family in the city of Himeta and if she were to be betrothed to anyone, she would prefer a prince, someone who would love her for her and act like the man of her dreams.

"Sakura" her mother's voice called

"Huh?"

"You spaced out again, do you wish to come or not?"

Sakura sighed "Well..yes"

"Then go get dressed"

...

...  
...

Sakura was glad her cousin were allowed to escort her or she would have felt lonely.  
While she sat down and took out of her tea, her eyes went to everyone at the party.

They all looked happy and jolly. Sakura noticed some couples had being marked,meaning they would be betrothed soon.

Her gaze went to her wrists which was as clear as the blue sky.  
She didn't have any mark yet.

Meaning she wasn't destined to have an husband yet.

She took a sip of her tea again and waited patiently for her cousin and mother to join her.

They had wandered off somewhere saying they wanted to greet some guests.

"Sakura!" a voice called her.

She turned to see Aoi "Aoi!"

Both hugged each other "Oh, you look splendid"

"Thank you, so do you" Sakura said

"So?" Aoi urged

" I have not being marked yet Aoi" Sakura sighed

"What! Nonsense, but you are very pretty ,pretty enough to attract man" Aoi said

"Yes, but not pretty enough to attract a mark"

Both girls sighed.  
The sound of a trumpet rose their attention and they sent their gaze to the announcer.

"Ladies, gentleman, lords,dukes...I present to you the king and queen of Himeta"

Sakura blinked, she had never seen the royal family before. Although her parents have being invited to their tea parties, Sakura never once saw a member of the family.

"Oh, I can't wait" Aoi giggled exitedly behind her.

"I wonder how they look like" Sakura mumbled.  
The Hyuugas was be pretty famous to have the royal family at their midst.

Sakura turned her eyes to the entrance door and came across a charming gentleman with dark eyes and dark hair.  
He was tall and sophisticated .  
She could feel herself blushing.

Her gaze turned into her glare when she saw the other person walk into the room.  
It was the crazy plant killer who had tried to kill her eyes narrowed distastefully.

"He is a member of the royal family?" She asked Aoi

"Yes, that's Uchiha Sasuke and the other man beside him is his elder brother Uchiha Itachi" Aoi said "Are they not beautiful"

Sakura snorted "As if"

Her gaze went back to him and this time their eyes met.  
He stared at her arrogantly before turning his face away.

*What a pest* Sakura thought

Sakura had no idea why she detested him so much. Maybe because he had once destroyed her sakura flowers once which earned him the name 'plant killer'

She had only seen him a few times at some galas and was once unfortunate to have a dance with him.  
And that happened a year ago at the city's festival.  
Some idiot had paired them up together and so they had to dance.

He always had that arrogant face on and it was like whenever he saw her, he lived to mock her.

She never knew his name and wasn't interested to know until today. Throwing another icy glare at where he stood before, she turned to go join the rest of the crowd.  
She didn't notice some tomoe like marks appear on her wrists.

...  
END CHAPTER

ANOTHER UPDATE SOON^_^ HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 


	15. Chapter 15

^_^ OMG! THANKS EMILY DA GREAT ...I AM GLAD YOU CONSIDER ME A FRIEND ... AND I CONSIDER YOU A FRIEND TOO, ALL OF YOU!  
YOU'VE HELPED ME A LOT IN MY STORY AND I APPRECIATE IT...THANKS!

AND ALSO THANKS PRINCESS LEIGH FOR SHARING YOUR FEELINGS ABOUT THE STORY WITH ME...^_^

{CHAPTER FOURTEEN}

"Sakura dear" Sakura's mother called "I would like you to meet the royal family"

"Good afternoon your highnesses" Sakura bowed, she threw an appreciative glance at the man that stood besides them. Her emerald into his black orbs, he winked at her and she turned her face away.

"It is a pleasure to see you Sakura, you mother had told us a whole full about you" the queen said

"Likewise" the king followed in saying.

"Such a beautiful lady, may I request a space on your card for a dance with one of my sons?" The queen who Sakura later learnt her name was Mikoto said.

"Oh, why yes" Sakura's mother said "And who might that be?"

"Sasuke"

Everyone turned to see the man whose name was just mentioned.  
His expression was suddenly angry.

Sasuke wasn't the only angry right now.  
Sakura was boiling uncontrollablely inside.  
She would rather dance with a god from hell than him.

Sakura began "Your highness I do not think ..."

"That is necessary" Sasuke ended it for her.

Both of them sent hateful glares at each other.

"I dare say, you are lucky to have a dance with my little brother" Itachi said waving a glass of wine at Sakura "Some of us are not so lucky"

Sakura blinked trying to process what he had just said.  
Did that mean he wasn't betrothed to yet?

"Well then" Mikoto said "Shall we dance?"

Sakura and Sasuke watched as their family went into the dance floor, even Aoi was with her husband.

Now Sakura was beginning to regret why she agreed to come for this gathering, she could have well just stayed at home and maybe that way she won't have to see this arrogant faced man in public.

"Believe me, what it is you are thinking, the feeling is mutual" Sasuke said.

"Please, I would not wish to waste my thoughts on you" Sakura said.

"Hn"

Sakura decided not to answer him back and faced the crowd.  
Everyone was either chatting away their time or dancing on the dance floor.

Even Neji and his bride were already together.

Sakura sighed, she was already of age but yet she had no mark.  
At least, if she was already marked, all she had to do was to look for someone with the same mark as her.

In this city of Himeta, if a lady isn't marked on time, she is considered an outcast.  
Most women have being criticized by other women because of that.

If it weren't for Sakura's status, she would have gone through the same thing to.

She sighed again.

"Would you stop that?"

Her eyes narrowed, she almost forgot she was still beside this guy.

"If I am bothering you, then why do you not just go away" Sakura said.

"If anyone should go away, it should be you" Sasuke retorted back

"Would you two stop arguing?" a voice said.

It was Itachi, he stood behind the two of them an amused look on his face.

"You two are bickering like little children"

"Hn, whatever" Sasuke said ans walked away.

"He is such a..." Sakura started but could not find a word for him.

"Do not mind my brother, he is always like that" Itachi said and then stretched his hand out " Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

Sakura blushed and bowed "Most certainly my Lord"

She accepted his arm and they both swept into the dance floor.  
Itachi was a gracious dancer, tall and superb.

She suspected he was in his late twenties.

Sakura smiled politely when her eyes fell on Aoi.  
She turned her eyes around to other couples on the dance floor.

Everyone was in good spirits, ladies laughed at the humorous jokes their mates made, even if it wasn't funny and gentleman were giving on compliments to other ladies.  
And if it was an exaggerted truth, they would do anything in hopes of getting a lady.

A bell dinged in the room and everyone stooped dancing.  
They faced the hallway looking at the new couples. An old lady stood beside them, her smile was so wrinkled Sakura shivered a bit inside.

She recognized that woman as old lady Chiyo.  
She was the lady who always prophecied visions or knew about the next couple to be betrothed.

She has being said to hold many powers, but one of her most feared power was that of summoning the dead.

Chiyo could summon a lost spirit and even talk with it or bind it to do her works.

She was one powerful woman.

She raised a stick up and cleared her throat "The ceremony has already being carried out" she said "From now on this two beside me shall be a couple"

The whole room broke into a thunderous clap.

The Hyuugas all looked happy but Sakura noticed the bride wasn't.  
She was happy to be betrothed.

That was the bad thing about being marked.  
Most times you can be marked to be with someone you don't even love and even if you try breaking free, that mark finds a way to bind you two together again.

Also one thing about the mark was that, once it joins a couple together it literary joins them together.

Meaning whatever was to happen to the husband, happens to the wife as well.

The bind goes as far that if a member of the husband's family should die, a member of the wife's family does too.  
That is how bad the mark was.

And they usually came in different shapes and sizes, which only a couple could have.

If you and someone else had a mark with the same shape, size and even the same position then that meant, you have found your mate.

Chiyo's voice rose again "I sense another couple here"

Everyone becomes quiet immediately Chiyo says that.

"Another couple" Sakura said She moves her hand unconsciously to her wrists and starts scratching it.

The itch becomes so serious, she scratchs her wrists until it turns red.

She cries in pain as the itch begins to trob.  
Her eyes goes to her wrist and that was when she saw it.

Resting on her wrists, its black design showing radiantly was her own very mark.

It was three in number and was tomoe shaped.  
Her head shot up instantly as if looking for someone.

Her eyes scroll the crowd until they meet a pair of angry red ones.

The pupils in them were similar to the marks on her wrists.  
His eyes narrowed and he turns his face away from her.

Sakura's heart begins to beat fast and she prayed to all gods out there, hoping her betrothed was not who she thought it was.

...  
...END CHAPTER 


	16. Chapter 16

ARIGATOU MINNA SAN!  
ASMA RAYA, EMILY DA GREAT, DEINHAPPINESS &MOONLIGHTGIRL25...FOR REVIEWING. ^_^

A/N: THIS IS A TIME SKIP BACK TO THE PRESENT.  
FIVE DAYS AFTER SAKURA MET MADARA...

{CHAPTER FIFTEEN}

It has being five days since Sakura had made a deal with Madara.  
She sat on her bed, her mind went back to that day.

FLASHBACK...

"Hello princess"

Sakura ran to the door and tried to open it but found out it had already being locked.

She wanted to scream out but Madara beat her to it.

"Do not worry about that, I have set a barrier outside that blocks every noise you may wish to make"

Sakura faced him, her back resting on the door " What do you want from me?"

"Your freedom"

"Huh?"

Madara got up and begin to take slow and steady steps towards her.

"I am here to offer you freedom. You have being locked here against your will right?"

"A-actually, Sasuke promised to take me..."

"He lies" Madara said.

Sakura noted how closer he was to her and she pressed her body deeper to the door.  
Somehow she wished the door would just crack open and she could find a way to escape this man.

She didn't know why she was feeling like this, but something about this man was giving her a very bad vibe.

"Sasuke lies...he does not have plans to take you back home"Madara continued

"And what gives you that idea?" she asked

"I know that boy like the back of my very hands...believe me if you do not find a way to escape, Sasuke will never take you back"

Sakura became confused.  
Why was it that everyone she meant tried to turn her away from him.

This was somehow related to the voice she had heard the other night...and now this?

"And you can help me?" She croaked out

Madara nodded "In five days time, I will send you a package that will lead you to your freedom .But you must escape this place first"

Sakura wanted to decline, she wanted to say no and say that something within her trusted Sasuke.  
But those red eyes...those glowing red eyes that stared into hers greedily.

It was like it was forcing her to compel to his words.

*Was this his power?* Sakura thought. She remembered Sasuke had done that to her the first time they met and now this man was doing it too.

She felt her lips open apart and the words forcefully came out.

"Fine, I'll agree to what you want" she said "As long as you grant me my freedom"

Madara chuckled, his mask making his voice seem shallow.  
A sprial like shape showed in the air and the man was being sucked into it slowly.

"We will meet soon" he voice said.

The room finally became calm and Sakura let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

...  
.END FLASHBACK

The pinkette's stomach turned, she couldn't believe it.  
What if that man was saying the truth ..obviously it could be, because after that night, she never saw Sasuke again.

When she had asked Tsunade ,she said Sasuke had some important business to attend to and won't be back for a week.

A week? She was going to spend a week still in this place.  
She wanted to go home, she needed to be home.

She missed her one room apartment, she missed Mrs Yamanka, she missed Ino.

Hell, she couldn't even believe she missed School even her lecturers.

She tried to push aside the feelings she was feeling right now, but this was serious and she was sure that Sasuke intended to keep her here.

And that she wasn't going to allow. She needed to escape and tonight would be the good time.  
Sasuke wasn't around and so all she had to do now was to wait for the package that man had spoken about.

An involuntary sleep overcame her while she was thinking and when she woke up it was already night.  
She had woken up suddenly and she had a feeling she didn't just wake up.  
She had a very bad feeling building up in her guts.

Something was wrong...she sent her gaze to the front door as if assessing what was behind it.

But she stood corrected as the door suddenly flew opened and Sasuke walked in.

"Was he here?" he asked

"Let me go" she started ignoring him, stating her feelings perfectly clear to him.

"Sakura, was he here?" he asked again.

"I don't know what you are ..."

"Madara! Was Madara here?'' he asked. His voice sounded so angry, it sent a chill down Sakura's spine.

"Is it true, are you keeping me in here?" she asked "You don't plan on letting me go do you?''

"Sakura ..."

"Why? why do you need me?" She continued "I'm just a normal girl with a normal life.  
I'm not this Hime everyone calls me and I have no idea how I ended up in that photo I saw the other day..  
but I want to go home...please let me go home" She pleaded, frustratiom evident in her voice .  
Beads of tears came out of her eyes and she broke down sobbing.

Sasuke for once didn't know what to do.  
He was confused.  
Was he supposed to feel sorry or sad?  
What could he say?

He didn't know, he didn't know how to respond to her and so he left the room.  
Left her alone and went to a place where he could concentrate.

Sakura stopped crying and looked around, she was finally alone. Now she could leave.  
She hesitated ...it could be dangerous, did she care?

She needed to leave now.

Without thinking more, she got up and brought out her bags, pouring the items unto the heard a loud growl of thunder outside, it was going to rain, but it didn't stop her.

She picked up things she knew she would need and wore her normal attire.  
Which was the cloth she had wore the first day she came here.

Putting on her shorts and wearing her rubber white shoes, she walked out of her room.

No need waiting for a package to come, she could leave without him.  
Digging her hands into her bag, she brought out an injection that contained Propofol in it.

She had taken this from the school lab that day, who knew it would come in handy.

And besides, she won't kill them, she would only put them to sleep.

Walking out of her room, she took the stairs and ran down. Luckily she could remember some of the routes Tenten had showed her when she requested to be shown around.

She got to the palace entrance door and brought out the injection ready to attack any guard she might meet.

But what she saw was surprising.  
All guards had being taken care of.  
They all laid on the ground as if dead.

Her medical instincts wanted her to check on them, but she had no time for that.  
She needed to leave.

Opening the big entrance door, she walked out into the stormy night.

Small rain drops touched the earth until it began to pour heavily.  
Sakura didn't mind that she was getting wet.  
She ran into the city not bothering to look behind if someone was coming after she was unaware that a pair of red eyes were watching her.

She ran and ran further into the city, she did not stop until she felt safe from the palace.  
Just then ,her body collided with a strong body and she fell backward.

"Well, well, what we have here boss" A skinny dirty looking man who had caught her arm and pulled her up said.

Another man showed up was a fat and short man with beards."Rainy night ..yes?"

"Are you lost, we can take you home"

"i- I can walk home myself" Sakura said

The men laughed

"What courage " the beard man said

Thunder boomed louder and the rain became more heavy.  
It felt heavily on them.

The pinkette's mouth ws dry despite the fact she was in the rain.  
Her heart was beating fast...she couldn't even tell the difference from her heart beat and the rain.

"Is she a virgin?" the fat man licked his lips.

"Seems like" the other man said.  
He noticed the mark on her wrist "She has being marked"

*Marked?* Sakura thought

"Oh,and who is her husband" the fat man asked

Sakura was deadly pale.  
This was what she got for trying to get her freedom back?

She felt her feet become wobbly and she knew she would pass out any minute.

Then it struck her.  
She still had the injection, if only there was a way she could reach it...but her hands were being occupied.

The man pressed her hands together and she hissed out in pain.

"Well, if you have no husband, we can help you"

The fat man reached to grab her hand and Sakura wiggled it a little.  
The man's eyes widened "Hey...this mark is..."

Sakura stared in shock as the fat man was now distant from her pinned to a tree with a sword in his throat.

The other man let go of Sakura walking backward "M-my Lord? We did not know..."

"No mercy"Sasuke mumbled. His beastly red eyes staring at the man as he struck him down..one rainy evening.

...END CHAPTER


	17. Chapter 17

SO SORRY IF THE LAST CHAPTER CONFUSED YOU EMILY DA GREAT ...BUT THANKS FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE.

AND THANK YOU TYRA TEKAK FOR REVIEWING ALSO ^_^

{CHAPTER SIXTEEN}

Blood spilled that one rainy evening.  
No mercy was what he said and he had meant it.  
He didn't give them anytime to explain or run.  
He wasn't in for any bullshit,especially if it was with Sakura.

The raven and the cherry blossom stood alone in the heavy to emerald.  
Both didn't care that they were still in the rain, and even if they did...they made no effort to move.

Sakura wanted to give thanks or say sorry, but her mind disagreed with her.

"You shouldn't have come" she knew it was her stubborn self talking but she meant it. "I can take care of myself"

"Not from what I saw" Sasuke said "Why did you leave?"

Sakura didn't answer and she was grateful for the rain falling as it covered the tears that spilled from her face.

"Come with me" he said dragging her along.

"Where are we going?" she asked when she noticed they weren't taking the direction to the palace.

"Well, since you ran far and we can not actually go back to the palace like this, we are going to a place I own" he said.

They walked for some time in the rain until they came across a normal looking building. It kind of reminded Sakura of her home.

Sakura was sure if the Konoha government were to see this building, they would have their way with it.

Sasuke opened the door and they walked coughed as dust welcomed her immediately she stepped foot into the building and she didn't like it.  
She instantly had an urge to clean up the place.

"I have not come here for a long time" Sasuke said closing the door behind him.

Sakura looked around, the room had just few furniture which have being covered in dust also.

"Yeah" she mumbled

"Here" Sasuke said offering her a piece of clothing "Wrap yourself with it, you will catch a cold"

Sakura took the cloth and did as told.  
As she cleaned her body with it, she came across the mark on her wrists and she remembered what those men had said.

*She has being marked*

"S-sasuke?" she started "Why do I have this mark on me? "

Sasuke turned to face her and for a moment, his eyes were only focused on her wrists.  
Somehow he didn't seem surprised to see it there.

"Let's talk about that later" he said and turned his face away from her.

Sakura not having the strength to argue or inquire for more information, kept quiet and continued cleaning herself.

Having no extra clothes to wear, Sakura suddenly felt self conscious, especially when the spaghetti top she was wearing was a show in.

She walked into a room when Sasuke wasn't looking and pulled off her clothes. She wrapped the cloth Sasuke had given her around her chest and began squeezing her wet ones.

Although, she doubted it would be dry before tomorrow due to the unhappy rain.  
She would find it difficult to sleep tonight..that she was sure of.

Biting her lips with hesitation, she turned the door knob and opened it slowly, exiting out of the room with the cloth covering her, its hem hanging at thigh level.

She was glad Sasuke's facing her with his back but that didn't stop her cheeks from becoming tainted with red.

Sighting the broad, mascular shoulders of Sasuke, his upper body exposed to the air with no cover.  
His sinfully pale wat skin shone brightly with the help of the candle lights.

Droplets of water went down his hair and he unconsciously raised his hand to rub his face down to the nape of his neck.

Sakura stood there clutching tightly to the door knob afraid she might fall off balance or something, the tension she was feeling right now was strange to her.

Not a minute ago, Sasuke turned and faced her.  
His black cloth hanging on his shoulder.

Sakura felt like an heavy boulder had fallen on her when Sasuke's eyes went to her almost naked body.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't comfortable looking at Sakura the way she was right now.  
She was way to exposed for him right now.

Taking his cloak from the door handle, he threw it to her.

"Use that"he said

Sakura caught the cloak "What about you?"

"I will be fine" Sasuke said.

Sakura shrugged and wore the cloak .  
She felt less comfortable but it was better than nothing.

"Thank you" She managed to say.  
She felt guilty, making a king leave his palace to come find her.  
She felt like she owned him one, beside he had saved her life *twice*.

His features were emphasized with the darkness in the candle light.  
She couldn't help but notice how beautiful his face looked.

"Hn" he said. Surprisly he didn't scold her.

"Err..." Sakura started "The mark, can we talk about it now?" she asked, her voice in whispers as if she was shy to say it.

Sasuke hesitated a bit, was he ready to tell her?  
Maybe a clue could suffice?

"No" he said

"Come on...okay if you can't say it, you can at least write it down" Sakura said.

Sasuke gave her a 'Are you serious look' and sighed.  
She was that desperate?

"I will say it" he said mentally face palming himself.

Sakura leaned in close

"That mark" Sasuke raised his left wrist showing his own mark to was the same mark has hers "is a mark that binds us as a couple"

"Couple?" Sakura repeated.

So was it true? Was she really this guy's wife?

"Huh, and if so...what is it those people want from me?"

Sasuke wanted to tell her he was in no mood for answering any questions now, but this might be the right time.

"You are an healer"he said

Healer?

Sakura remembered that voice telling her about some mysterious powers she had, was that it?

And if indeed she did have those powers, did that mean she was one of them?

But Sakura was just a normal citizen of Konoha about to accomplish her dreams of being a medic.  
Yeah, sure, she heals ...but with the aid of her equipments.  
Without them,she was completely useless.

The night ended long as Sakura began a huge process of thinking.  
Some days ago she was practicing for a board exam , now she would have to fight against obstacles as she kept knowing new things about this place.

Not moments long,exhaustion came over her and she slept off.

The rainy evening slept comfortable on the soft ground with the aid of some worn out clothes she had seen lying around the house.

Sasuke also would admit this was once of the best sleeps he has had in years.  
Thanks to a certain pinkette.

A bad feeling woke him up and he knew they weren't alone. Someone was here.

There was something powerful lurking near them, he could feel it.

And then he sensed it, they where with some other powerful force to.  
He recognized that feeling from anywhere.

Sakura was wrapped up in her sleep, the cloak still on her.  
A hand tapped her and she woke up,looking up to see Sasuke.

"We need to leave" he said

"Now?" a yawn escaped Sakura.  
She quickly bolted up and looked around, everything seemed fine.

A hand gripped her and pulled her up

"Wait, waiiiit!" she screamed

"Sakura, there isn't much time we need to leave"his voice sounded with concern and...fear?

"Alright, let me pack my stuffs" She said.

Sasuke stared at her intently watching as she threw her damp clothes into her bag.

Sakura didn't get why he looked so much in a hurry as if he was about to get caught by the police, but she didn't say anything.

Carrying her bag and tighting the cloak around her, she and Sasuke went out of the house.

She looked at Sasuke, he still wasn't wearing anything and the rain was still falling but more gently now.

But that didn't mean he didn't need some clothing to prevent the cold.

"Sasuke ..."

"That would be later" he said as if reading her mind.

They came to a sudden stop and Sakura caught her breath.  
Why had they stopped?

Sasuke loosened his grip on her and placed his hand on his Katana.

*It was close*

The presence of the powerful thing and the *Akatsuki *  
They finally came.

"Sasuke" a familiar voice called

Sakura was startled by the voice but it seemed Sasuke wasn't.

Madara came out of the woods and he was followed by a group of people wearing the same clothing he was wearing.

Another man came out and Sakura hid behind Sasuke.  
She could remember seeing this man once in her dreams.

The long dark hair, pale skin, Snake like eyes..He was undoubtedly the one.

"Orochimaru" Sakura breathed out although she had no idea how she was able to pronounce that name.

"Kukuku, we finally meet again" Orochimaru said.

...END CHAPTER


	18. Chapter 18

A BIG THANKS TO EMILY DA GREAT AND ASMA RAYA FOR REVIEWING

{CHAPTER SEVENTEEN}

EARLIER THAT DAY...

"How can she be a weapon you ask" A man with round rimmed glasses smiled at the woman in the room.

The woman's eyes were didn't like the man in front of just listening to his voice was irritating enough.

"You see Konan, the Hime has the power to restore ...no that's not the word ...ah...*Reincarnate*, she has the powers to defy the lord of nature. Death is nothing for her"

"And you think this plan of yours will work Kabuto?" Konan asked with a blank look.

"That's not all" Kabuto smile became more wider and scarier. "Imagine the whole clan being brought up again just from a mere touch from the Hime...and if that does not work, she is a woman after all"

Konan's face grew into a one of disgust when she thought through what Kabuto had just said.

"You bastard, you do realize she belongs to the Uchiha right, I agreed to help in your foolish plan but I will not agree for you to use a woman like that" She said.

Kabuto chuckled "You were always too nice Konan, besides I know the only reason you are doing this is because of Yahiko...right?"

"Shut your mouth" She said "before I shut it for you"

It wasn't like Konan to lose her temper, but that Haruno heir was the one who could solve their problems.  
If they could lay a hand on her, she could help them in restoring their lost clan and most of all help her restore Yahiko.

All she always thought about was him.  
But that Uchiha brat doesn't plan on releasing her and they were running out of options.

She had tried tricking Sakura once with that little voice trick she made, but that also was destroyed.

"Wait, till I get my hands on that Uchiha brat, he will be so sorry" She said folding her hands into ball form.

...

...  
Exactly why, right now as she stood in front of Sasuke and Sakura and with the aid of Madara and Orochimaru...she knew Sasuke won't stand a chance.

He may be strong, but not as strong as they were combined.

"I see you have finally come" Sasuke smirked , his bloody red sharigan eyes activated. "But this time, it will not be like last time"

"Let the Haruno go Uchiha, holding her is foolish" Konan said

"Foolish eh?" Sasuke said "The only foolish thing you are doing right now is putting your trust on Madara" he sent his gaze to her "Do you really think he can help you?"

Konan didn't say anything, but she knew Sasuke was right, she shouldn't put her full trust on Madara.  
All she wanted was Yahiko, if she could have him back..then she would leave them.

But it seemed Madara had another motive in mind.

"That's enough you two" The orange faced masked man said "I doubt the girl even knows what you are talking about" He looked at the pinkette "And I bet she is dying to know"

"Would you like to know" he asked this time directing it to Sakura .

Sakura wanted to say no but temptation was at its peak, her lips parted apart but no word seemed ready to come out.

Orochimaru started laughing as if sharing a part of his own joke. A wide grin spread across his face "Of course she would love to know.  
After all she is a *Healer*...without her most of us would be dead including you Sasuke- kun"

Sakura blinked in confusion, what were this idiots talking about?  
Without her everyone would be dead?  
Was she that strong?

"Sasuke" Madara began "You understand why we need her do you not? She would help us restore those people who had died in the war..  
she could even help us restore *our* own clan...Think of it, the Uchihas back on their feet again"

Sasuke eyes narrowed "Playing with dead people is disgusting"

*I agree* Sakura thought. If they were going to use her for some restoration process, she won't allow.

Yes, she felt pity for those families and clans that died in the war, but trying to use her to bring them back ...now that's just terrible.  
Where was the justice in that?

"That's not right" Sakura finally said.

Madara smiled behind his mask, he was getting on her nerves...that was what he wanted "That's how in works in this world Princess"

"Not in my own world" Sakura said

"Your world?" Madara repeated.

Sakura took a step back, did she say something she wasn't supposed to?

"Your world is right here princess, which other world do you speak of?" Madara asked

"Its none of your business" Sakura scoffed.  
Even if she told them, they won't even know the place.

But she bet the masked man knew where she was talking about because he didn't say anything afterwards.

"Well, I guess we will have to beat it out of you" Kabuto spoke. He had being quiet for a while "And if we kill you, we kill it Uchiha. Its like killing two birds with one stone"

Kabuto was about to move forward when she suddenly stopped in his tracks. He hissed in anger when he felt another presence in their midst.

"They are early" he said

"Surprising to see you all here" A blonde haired man with whiskers on each side of his cheeks said. He sent a mocking gaze to Sasuke and Sakura, mostly to Sasuke's uncovered chest.

"Naruto" Sasuke greeted

Naruto removed his cloak and threw it to Sasuke "Use that"

Sasuke gave Naruto a curt nod and wrapped the cloak around his body.

Another man walked up behind Naruto.  
His silver hair sticking out radiantly and the mask across his face made Sakura stared at him with a 'What the hell look'

"I see you have reinforcements" Madara said "And surprising Kakashi comes"

Sakura didn't know who was was referring to because Naruto had brought a whole family with him, but she suspected the silver haired man.

"Just doing my job to save the Hime" the silver haired man said lazily as if nothing going on here interested him at all.

"Which side are we on?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke ad she stared at the two groups in front of her.

"None" Sasuke said not meeting her gaze.

Sakura was confused, surely one side was good and the other bad...except all wanted to capture her for their own selfish deeds.  
Beside Naruto was here, meaning his group was the good one.

"That's too bad then, because we intend to capture her as well" Orochimaru said ready to strike when a voice interrupted him.

A blonde haired woman with huge breasts walked out and Sakura immediately recognized her as Tsunade

"You stay right there Snake" she said

"Miss Tsunade?" Sakura said

This just got more confusing. What was the head of the maids doing here?

"My,my, another healer comes to join the group" Orochimaru said.

Wait what?! Tsunade was a healer like her too?What is going on in this place?

Sakura immediately witnessed a full blown combat as the other side began battling with the other side.  
Metals clashed against metal and Sakura took note that some of them were using small blades to fight.  
Wow, this was intense...she never was used to watching a fight scene.

"We are going" Sasuke said dragging her away but they were blocked by a blue haired lady standing in front of them.

"I am not letting you take her away Uchiha" Konan said "Now let her go!"

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled appearing beside Konan.  
He used some kind of sprialling blue ball to attack and konan jumped back in shock.

"Just in time Naruto "Sasuke said

The woman came back and began attacking Naruto with ...papers?

Sakura sighed, she was going nuts in this world...especially with all those new stuffs she was seeing and hearing.

The pinkette got out of her thoughts when an arm wrapped around her waist, she blushed at this but yet was still angry.

He didn't even ask for permission!  
But who cared right now, they were at the brink of danger.

"Don't let them escape!" Madara yelled in mid air.  
He was engaged in a battle with Kakashi and he seemed out of breath.

"Follow them" Kakashi told the rest of his team.

Sakura felt like she was going to fall sick with all the running Sasuke was putting her into.  
There was even a time he hopped on a tree and that wasn't a nice experience for Sakura.

Well,better than dying. She thought positively.

"S-sasuke" she said "They are coming"

There was also something began coming after them.  
It looked like a big bird made out of papers.

It was her! The paper lady! Sakura thought.

It may be random, but Sakura thought the bird was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen even for a split moment.

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice called running behind the huge bird.  
Everyone seemed to be on their thrill.  
If this wasn't a bad situation, Sakura would have felt like a popstar.

Shots of paper came out of different directions looking like blades.  
Sakura closed her eyes waiting for inevitable.  
But she felt nothing, instead wheñ she opened her eyes, she noted they were covered by some purple skeleton like creature.

Sakura turned to see Sasuke and her eyes widened.  
There was blood dripping down his left eye and at the same time black flames erupted everywhere.

It was even sent towards the bird who easily dodged it.

"Sasuke you're bleeding" Sakura said

"I am not ..so shut it!"

Sakura was shocked at the tone he used at her but said nothing.

He finally stop running and he set Sakura down.  
Sasuke suddenly was in a mood to fight.  
Why was he running when he could tear them to pieces with his Susanno and black flames.?

"Why did we stop?" Sakura asked

She stared at Sasuke, his aura was suddenly different and he looked scarier, then when she first saw him.

More blood flowed down his eye and Sakura could feel pain in that eye too.

He was hurting her.  
Was this what the mark meant?

She could feel them coming close. Naruto appeared with a blue ball in his hañd calling out to Sasuke.

The other groups appeared too ready to strike.

"Sasuke let's move" She said but got no response.

"Sasuke?"

They were coming in close.

"SASUKE!" She yelled more louder this time.

She pushed him and both of them lost their balance falling backwards and soon a splash could be heard in the raging waters.

The raven and the pinkette were long gone in the depths of the water.

...END CHAPTER


	19. Chapter 19

I REALLY AM IN THE MOOD TODAY SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE AGAIN ..LOL.^_^ THANKS EMILY DA GREAT AND DEINHAPPINESS FOR REVIEWING.

{CHAPTER EIGHTEEN}

"Is she dead?"

"No, doesn't feel like it, she's moving"

Sakura turned about, she could hear voices ...familiar voices and this smell.  
Was she in the hospital?

It can't be...how did she get here?

"Sakura, can you hear me?"

That was Ino's voice...wait Ino!

Sakura bolted up from bed remembering everything and gasping for air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down!" A familiar voice said.  
Sakura turned to face the voice and relief washed over her.

"For heaven's sake Sakura, where have you being?!" Ino cried "I have being worried sick!"

Ino's face was filled with concern and worry. And when she noticed Sakura's confused look, she took a sit beside her

"I was so worried about you" she said more quietly, sniffing.  
She still had her cold.

"Ino, are you still cold?" Sakura asked

"Yea, it doesn't go that easily ...you said it yourself" Ino said

"But it has being a week and some days now" Sakura said

Ino gave her a weird look "How many liters of water did you drink girl? Its just being two days you knucklehead"

What the?! Was she dreaming the whole time?  
She must have hit her head pretty badly then.  
And if it was a dream, then it was good news for her.

"The doctor said not to rush you, but you gotta remember how you got into the water right?" Ino asked clasping her hands tightly with the pinkettes.

"There was a truck ...and then I..it hit me and that was it" Sakura swallowed.

"There was an accident that found you and called my mom's number,you were rushed to the Konoha hospital" Ino said "I'm glad you are alright"

Sakura smiled and hugged her best friend "Thank you...but then again, how do we pay for the hospital bill"

"My mom already got that covered" Ino smiled.

Sakura couldn't believe how much she missed seeing that smile.  
It had being a week...no scratch that, two days.  
She had spent two days in that foreign place, but now she was finally back. She never felt more happy.

Ino and Sakura talked for a long time and Ino told her about some things she missed and how her exams went.

Luckily, there was a makeup exam just for her alone.  
Their chitchat lasted for fifteen minutes until the nurse came telling Ino it was time to go.

"Killjoy" Sakura heard the blonde say making her laugh.

Ino got up and began arranging her bag "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow will be discharged tomorrow too, so enjoy your night at this 3 star hotel"

Sakura laughed again "I will"

Ino smiled and then turned to the door but suddenly faced Sakura, concern on her face.

"What is it?" Sakura asked

"I just remembered, you were with someone Sakura"

Sakura knew she heard that sentence crystal clear.  
There was no doubt who that someone was...but wasn't it a dream?

"What?" she asked, her voice sounding like a whisper.

"You were wrapped up with him...who was he? You guys seemed pretty close"

"Where is he?"

"He's still here, in another room that is" Ino said" At the left wing.I actually thought he kidnapped you, but he was way too good looking for that " She winked at Sakura and exited the room.

That night was terrible for Sakura. She couldn't even fall asleep.  
Her mind was on Sasuke the whole time.  
She had brought him here, but how?

"That's it! I'm going to see him"She said .  
Pulling the tube connected to her off slowly, she walked out of her room.

When she searched everywhere and saw it was all clear, she started to make her way towards the left wing.

She passed five doors, staring in through the show didn't want to open the door so she won't freak out some crazy patients.

Six rooms and still no sign of him yet.  
She heard footsteps and paniced, she couldn't get caught yet.

Opening a room door, she walked in closing the door behind her.

When she turned, she saw someone on the bed, his hair even darker that before.

It was him!

Slowly she went to his bed side and studied him.  
Her hand went to his face and she brushed it against his cheeks, he was real.  
He was really here?

For up to 10 to 15 minutes, Sakura sat beside him not wanting to leave his didn't know why, but just being beside him made her feel comfortable.

She felt it was the mark making her feel that way...or was it something else?

Her visit was taking too long and she prayed she won't get caught.  
She didn't feel like leaving ,but she realized she had to be there if he woke up.

He could get frightened and may accidentally unleash his powers and kill some people.  
And if he were to get caught or killed, she could die to.

She needed to wake him up herself.

"I know this might be surprising but I really need you up" She said whispering into his ears.  
She shook him a little.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was a blurry pinked haired woman.  
As is vision cleared, he noticed her mouth was moving, what was she saying?

"Hey wake up" She repeated "Don't be frightened alright"

*Why would I be?* Sasuke thought.

He wanted to ask that, but when he saw the white room he was in and the foreign stuffs, it was enough to prove the theory of him freaking out.

He got up from his Bed but suddenly felt a pang of pain rush through his right arm making him hiss in agony.  
He then saw the tube connected to him and his eyes widened.

Sakura was about to say that he didn't panic at all when he said

"What the hell is this?'' he asked pointing to the tube.

"That's the...'' before she could complete her sentence, Sasuke removed the tube and threw it away like it was kind of slithering snake "Dextrose"

"Where are we?" he asked

"We are in the hospital"

"What?"

"My world, Konoha" she said "Somehow we came back to my home"

"How is that even possible?" he asked

"It was during the fight, I tried calling you but you weren't listening. So I accidentally pushed you and we ended up falling into the water" Sakura explained

"So it is your fault?''

"No, don't blame me. I am as confused as your are" Sakura said

"Why would you?" Sasuke asked again

Damn he was talkative today. Sakura thought

"Because we are marked and if something were to happen to you, it happens to me remember"

"That's because your are mine" Sasuke said in a matter of facts tone.

"No, I'm not ...and stop that" Sakura said blushing

"Stop what?"

"Don't call me yours .In this world you only say that when someone steals your heart" Sakura said

"What kind of Lunatic steals a human's organ" Sasuke asked confused

"Its a meta...you know what, never mind" She got up "I'm leaving, good bye "

She walked towards the door but his voice stopped her.

"Do you want to test how powerful this mark is Sakura?" he asked crossing his arms together, a smirk evident on his face. His eyes were closed and he leaned his head on the bed rest "You could run and leave me, but I will find you" he said gently and slowly and he almost made it sound like a threat.

Gritting her teeth together, she walked out of Sasuke's room without saying a word and went to her room.  
She should know better than trying to push him of her trails.

Just when she thought she was finally free, she just had to bring him with her.

Meaning her life wasn't going to be a free, meaning she was now going to have him live with her in apartment for the next few days of her Used to be normal life...just great.

...END CHAPTER

A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK NOW THAT SASUKE IS IN SAKURA'S WORLD?

MORE UPDATES SOON^_^


	20. Chapter 20

THANKS ALOT EMILY DA GREAT, KYRA TEKAK, IHEARTSASUSAKUITA, SINISTRA21, KUMIKOCR AND MAUTAUAJA.

AND ALSO TO MAUTAUAJA...YES I TOOK MY INSPIRATION FROM THAT STORY ^_^

ENJOY!

{CHAPTER NINETEEN}

"Alright Miss Haruno, I'll say you are fit and ready to be discharged. But please don't pull that stunt you pulled again next time okay?" The doctor checking on Sakura said.  
He kept in pen in his chest pocket after scribbling down somethings in a notepad .

Sakura felt a pang of envy in her, she was supposed to be the one in a white coat, checking up on people right now...but here she was, laying down on an hospital bed being rebuked for what she did wrong.

"Yes doctor, I promise I won't do it again" Sakura said

The doctor chuckled and headed towards the door "Oh and your friend said for you to come see him"  
The doctor winked at her and went out.

Sakura sighed and got out of bed.  
Sighting a red bag Ino had dropped for her last night, she opened it and said a silent prayer to her.

It was filled with clothes she could wear, she almost thought she would have to leave the hospital with that cloth of hers that look like it had gone to hell and back.

Putting on a pair of jeans and a black top accompanied with black shoes, she carried her bag and went out of her room heading to Sasuke's room.

When she arrived there, Sasuke set and ready to go...problem was...

"You can't go out like that" She said pointing to Sasuke's traditional dressing.

"And why not?''

"Because in my world, we dress like normal humans not like someone about to head out for with that Katana beside you, you could get killed or even arrested" Sakura explained

"If that is how your world is...then it is a very stupid world" Sasuke said crossing his arm.

"You! You know what, never mind" She said dragging him along with her "I'll take you shopping myself"

They exited the room and went to the lady at the front desk at the exit.

"Excuse me" She greeted "I'm Haruno Sakura from room 207 and I was told that I'm dis..." her voice died down when she realized the lady wasn't looking at her anymore instead her gaze was focused on the man beside her.

Sakura could have sworn she saw the woman drool. Something inside Sakura was making her boil and she didn't like it one bit.

"Excuse me" She said this time more louder.

"Huh? Oh yes, room 207, your bill has being paid for by Mrs Yamanaka" The lady said still staring at Sasuke who was paying no attention to her.

"I know, but my friend ..."

"His bill has already being settled for by the hospital" The lady said.

"Oh, well thanks...we'll be going now" Sakura said and walked out with Sasuke.

She didn't notice the woman send death glares at her.

...

...

The city was still as busy as Sakura remembered it.  
Women and men all rushing to their offices.  
Students heading of to school, noisy chatters of people and honks of cars.

Ah, it was good to be back thought smiling to herself.

Sasuke on the other hand was having no problem adjusting to this foreign was fascinated sure, but he would never admit that out.

Sakura stood some meters away from him.  
She didn't want to be seen with a man in a black traditional attire and a sword behind him, they would look at her like a lunatic.

She wondered how he was able to move freely with all the stares he was getting .

She sighed, this was going to be a long day.

...  
They arrived at the shopping mall much later and Sakura was still giving Sasuke a little space.

She noticed how all the ladies where staring and glaring at her.  
Was there something wrong with her dressing? she thought until she realized what was going on..  
.

It was His doing!  
Those women when sending glares at because she was still a bit closer to him.

Damn! This was not good.

She increased her pace, she didn't care if she lost him, he would end up finding her later...thanks to the freaking curse mark.

She spotted a shop with a 'Sales sign' and went to it.  
Things should be at cheaper prices in this place.

Indeed it was at affordable price, she was low at funds so just a shirt and pants would do for him.

She took a black T-shirt and looked at it using her eyes to measure it with his body.

"That would look good on your boyfriend" a voice said startling Sakura.  
She turned and met a red haired lady smiling at her.

"Boy..boyfriend? No he's not my boyfriend" Sakura denied "I was just...do you think it would size him?''

"He could try it in the dressing room" the lady suggested

Sakura nodded and approached Sasuke

"Take that off and try this on"

Sasuke wanted to protest but he had no choice but to wear this attire so he could blend in this place they called Konoha.

He took the cloth from her and went into the dressinh room.

When he came out, Sakura saw that it fitted him perfectly.  
In fact too perfectly.  
It almost showed his muscular frame.

She heard the lady sigh and she asked for another shirt, one that won't make a woman sigh like that lady just did.

"And she said she was no girlfriend" the lady said after they had bought another shirt and walked out of the shop.

Sakura had also bought two extra pairs of the same shirt and some pants.  
At the end, he actually came out looking good.

And that still earned her stares and glares.  
For gracious heavens sake! Was it crime to walk with a man like this?!

...

...  
.

..  
Sakura finally got to her neighborhood around six but she didn't head home just yet, she was hungry and decided to have some ramen at the Ichiraku's ramen stand.

The owner who was now Ayame welcomed Sakura in.  
Sakura found out Ayame took over the shop a week ago.

"Oh Kami! Sakura is that you?" Ayame asked in astonishment

"Yeah, long time uh?" Sakura said

"Yeah, and who is your friend?" Ayame asked

"This is" she swallowed "Sasuke"

"Your boyfriend?"

"No, my friend" She said having her sit

"Oh?" Ayame said "Alright, what can I get for you?"

"The usual" She said referring to her favorite ramen

"And the gentleman?"

"Same"

Ayame nodded and began making Sakura's orders

Sasuke took a sit beside Sakura and sighed "What is this place?''

"Wow, you've being quiet for a while" Sakura noted "Its a ramen stand"

Sasuke nodded. He had seen bizarre things just quite enough today.  
Huge sculptures, moving machines with rolly tires, people dressing without weapons.

Was it that this place was never attacked by a beast once?  
And he couldn't even sense anything here...no evil senses at all.

It won't give him the opportunity to express his powers here and one more thing that shocked him more was that he just realized he was no King in this place.

It was like this people ruled themselves.

"Order up!" Ayame said dropping two hot bowls of ramen on the table "Enjoy"

"Thanks" Sakura said. She broke her chopsticks apart and was ready to dig in when Sasuke asked

"Is this the ramen?"

"Yes ...its food up,you'll enjoy it" She said stirring her bowl of ramen together and then taking out of it.

She took the whole bowl and finished everything in a sip.  
She was that hungry.

She faced Sasuke, he still hadn't touched his own bowl.

"Eat up will you"

"Feed me" Sasuke said

"What? Come again?"

"I said feed me" Sasuke repeated smirking

Sakura wanted to protest but there was no way she was going to let her money go wasted.  
She took his chopsticks and stirred his ramen together.

"Open up"

Sasuke looked at the chopsticks standing in mid-air waiting for him to open up before sending it to Sakura's emerald eyes.

She felt herself blush when he took the ramen into his mouth.  
She now realized how embarrassing it was, she was feeding him as if they were a couple!

Which they were actually according to the mark they shared, but she would rather die than admit that out.

She could hear Ayame giggle behind the kitchen.

This was so embarrassing!

Sasuke on the other hand actually liked this ramen.  
He accepted the spoon Sakura gave him and that continued until it was finally finished.

Sakura dropped the chopstick and felt like crying but deep within her,she actually felt kind of happy .  
And she had the feeling she had done something like this once.

Surprisingly, Sasuke asked for another bowl and Sakura stared at him.

He must be really hungry .Sakura thought.

And so another bowl of ramen was ordered and Sakura ended up feeding Sasuke again.

Other couple looked at them with envy, but they could care less.

...  
...END CHAPTER ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

THANKS FOR REVEWING EMILY DA GREAT, MOODYLIGHTGIRL25 & MOODYBROWNGIRL17...YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL ..THANK YOU VERY MUCH ^_^

{CHAPTER TWENTY}

"I'm surprised" Sakura started when they were going home.  
She still kept a little distance from him, even with the new look he had "You're taking this world quite easy than I thought"

Sasuke shrugged "That is because it is"

"I wasn't able to adjust to your own world, people don't kill or kidnap people to get money in my world" Sakura said

"They are just doing what they can to have money" Sasuke said "Besides you should glad you were sold to me, I am sure those men did not want a huge disappointment " he smirked teasing her.

Sakura smiled at him.  
She was glad that she was actually sold to him but still hurt.  
Her eyes trailed down her body, what was wrong with it?

"Well, jokes on you, I'm actually a delicate flower in the whole of Konoha" Sakura said smiling evilly as she said that.

"Delicate uh?" Sasuke eyed her figure "Yeah, I have seen enough and believe me it is not much"

"Why you!"Sakura said storming faster ahead of him.  
She was boiling but didn't if it was from anger or embarrassment.

At that moment she stopped in her tracks and turned to her left.  
Someone had called her and when she saw who it was, she felt weak and angry.

Standing in front of the black gate, arms crossed was on other than Sakura's ex-boyfriend...Kiba

Sasuke had also noted the way she stopped and sent his gaze to the man by the gate.

*Who is he?* he thought

"Hey Sakura" Kiba greeted "I can see you've moved on" he said jerking his head towards Sasuke.

Sakura turned to face Sasuke and she could tell he was already getting what was going on.  
She sighed and walked up to him, linking her arm with his.

"Yes Kiba, I have moved on.I'll like you to meet Sasuke, my new boyfriend" Sakura said feeling quite proud of herself for saying that.

"Huh? New boyfriend uh? Well then let me tell you mate" Kiba said facing Sasuke "Sakura isn't the kind of woman who likes getting laid, believe me she would bore you in a week or two"

Sakura fought the urge to cry out.  
That was what he had said the night he broke up with her.

She had cried so much that night, because she actually thought Kiba was the one for her but apparently he was just with her for his own selfish gain and when he realized Sakura wasn't ready for all those stuffs, he left her alone plain and simple.

That was the reason why Sakura never thought of falling in love again even though Ino had encouraged her to many times.

"I agree that I wasn't the kind of woman you wanted Kiba, but Sasuke will be a better man than you'll ever be" Sakura said "I regret meeting you and I hope the other ladies that you have treat you just like you did to me"

Kiba almost snorted but the next thing he saw took the breath out of him.  
Staring into two pairs of red glowing eyes, Kiba soon found himself standing face to face with some kind of weird beast.

It had seven heads on just one body and its skin looked like it was inside out.  
Its claws were hideous and a single scratch from one of those claws could lead to a person death.

Each of the heads had those red eyes on them and Kiba could his legs give way until he finally passed out.

"W-what did you do to him?" Sakura asked seeing Kiba lay on the fall unconscious when nothing had happened to him.

"Just a little illusion"Sasuke shrugged

"Will he wake up?"

"Maybe" he said.  
He sent his gaze down and Sakura followed it.

Seeing that their arms where still linked together, she quickly removed it turning her face to the other side.

"T-thank you"

"Hn, no wonder you call yourself a delicate flower" Sasuke said and walked out on her.

When Sakura realized he was referring to what Kiba had said the other time, her cheek grew hotter than the way it was before.

"Sasuke you jerk!"

...  
...

...  
...

Sakura had finally got to the gates of her apartment but was just too scared to go in.

She kept pacing up and down on what to do about Sasuke.  
It wasn't that she was scared about carrying him along with her, she was just worried about what others might say.

If there was something she hated about her neighborhood was her gossiping neighbors.  
They could bring a person down with just a word.

There were other options too ,like they could climb the fence but then what?

They could end up being caught as burglar ...no he could be caught as a burglar and then sent to jail..which he would escape from eventually.

Guess she had no choice then.

...

Sasuke stood with amazement watching as Sakura creeped into her own apartment.

She was walking slowly and looking at every corner as if scared someone might creep up on her.

To top it of, she was really clumsy. Hitting everything she came across.

If she were to be an huntress back home, she would die on her first mission.

He chuckled at the thought of that.

"What are you doing?" Sakura whispered when she realized Sasuke wasn't following her.

Sasuke sighed and walked towards her "This is annoying"

"No, I don't just want us to get caught" Sakura said panic evident in her voice.

"By who?"

"That...you know what, never mind" She straightened herself up "Let's just walk like normal humans to my apartment"

"Sure"

Sakura took her normal pathway and eventually she reached her front door without getting caught.

Taking out the spare key Ino had dropped for her.  
She opened the door to the scent of cherry blossoms.

Her apartment was still they way it was.  
She smiled, it had only being two days yet it felt like two years.

Sasuke took in her apartment, it was plain and simple.  
Furnitures weren't that much and the smell of the fresh air and cherry blossoms were intoxicating suddenly filling his head up with a certain pinkette.

"So this is my home" Sakura said

"Petty"

"Yes it is...now let me just say this once and only once. You are allowed to stay in my home until we find a way for you to go back to where you came from" Sakura said

"To where we came from" Sasuke corrected "And not to worry, I already know how to get us back home"

"And how is that?"

"It appears that You are the trigger to opening the portal in the river" Sasuke said "But it only comes with the perfect trigger"

"Isn't there another way?" Sakura asked. What Sasuke said wasn't sounding too good to her ears.

"There is...that is if you are ready to accept your powers again and be a healer"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You can open the portal yourself, but you will need your powers back and I can give it to you if you want"

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms "And what's the catch?"

"You come back with me" Sasuke said copying her actions.

Sakura smiled outside but deep inside she was crying and thinking of how to escape this guy and she couldn't wait to do it for real.

But if learning about her long lost powers could send him back, she was willing and ready to do it.

"Fine ,I will"

...END CHAPTER

A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR...THE STORY WILL END SOON, JUST SIX MORE CHAPTERS AND WE ARE DONE^_^

MORE UPDATES SOON! AND ALSO THANKS EMILY DA GREAT FOR THAT WONDERFUL IDEA..YOU GAVE IN YOUR LAST REVIEW^_^ 


	22. Chapter 22

THANKS ALOT EMILY DA GREAT AND TYRA TEKAK FOR REVIEWING...AND YES I ACTUALLY HAVE TWO STORIES IN MIND TO WRITE ...AT THE END OF THE STORY YOU CAN HELP ME PICK YOUR CHOICE CAUSE I'M REALLY CONFUSED ABOUT WHICH TO WRITE^_^

THANKS

{CHAPTER TWENTY ONE}

Sakura kept on pacing about in her room.  
Her mind wasn't settled at all.

This was the first time she has slept in her home with a man, and she wasn't calm...what if something happened?

While she was thinking about that, the door to the bathroom had opened and Sasuke walked out.

Sakura had thought him how to use a shower.  
*Nice* Was what had gone through his mind but that amazement died down seconds later.

Sakura heard the click of the door and turned "Listen don't you...!"

Sakura stopped in mid -sentence when she saw a wet man come out of the bathroom.  
His hair was wet and his chest was exposed.  
A towel tied on his waist.

Sakura gulped, she just realized how hot Sasuke was whenever he was wet.  
She felt like being taken away from the world and for a moment she forgot what it was she wanted to tell him.

This was exactly why she was worried about him being here. Her hand went to the mark on her wrist.  
She was feeling kind of warm too like she was the one who just had her bath, was it the mark doing this?

"What were you about to say?" Sasuke asked walking across her in the room

"I-uh-well I wanted to say that I would sleep on my bed and you on the couch" Sakura said

That was totally not what she wanted to say.

Sasuke turned his back on her and grinned playfully.  
He put on the black shirt she bought for him and wore his pants on.

"You can stop blushing now" He said facing her

"I-...I wasn't!" She said and stomped out of the room muttering words about Sasuke being a huge asshole and whatnot.

Sakura went into the kitchen about to make for herself a cup of coffee when she heard a voice that made her jump.

"And where is this couch you speak of?"

Sakura turned making her stance into a karate style "Don't scare me like that!"

"What's there to be scared of?"

"Oh I don't , this is actually my first time with a man in my home" Sakura said sending her gaze to the floor, she stared at her feet for long suddenly finding it interesting.

"Hn"

Ignoring him she continued "And besides, you only share a home with someone you love right?"

There was a long silence in the room and Sakura wished she hadn't spoken.

*Me and my big mouth* she thought

"Um..sorry I didn't mean to..."

"I am with the person I love, problem is that she does not remember" Sasuke said

Sakura stood still at that.  
A part of her wanted to say the same thing to him and just pull him into her arms and a part of her wanted to object.

When silence filled the room again, Sakura turned around and focused om the coffee she wanted to make, by the time she had turned, Sasuke was no longer in the kitchen.

She didn't even know when he has left.  
She sighed, this was going to be a long night.

...

...

You are training in that?" Sasuke asked his eyes widening

"What, you don't expect me to dress in those traditional way your people dress do you? This is Konoha not that weird place of yours" Sakura said putting her hand on her waist.

Sasuke had told her that the earlier they started their training the better chances of Sakura gaining her powers back.

Sakura had said to meet in a park she knew wasn't operating anymore so they could have a little privacy.

Sasuke eyed Sakura dressing before moving to her face "Change it"

"No, what's wrong with it?''

"Its hardly suitable"

"Hey, I'm trying to learn about my lost power which i have no idea about not fight karate!"

"Hn"

"Don't Hn me mister!" Sakura said and immediately a smile crept up Sasuke face.

Did she say something?

"Alright fine, we practice like that"

Sakura rolled her eyes, she did have some articles of clothings to wear but she just didn't want to.

"Fine" I shrugged "So what are we learning?"

His eyes narrowed as if I said something I shouldn't have.

"Let your hair down" he said suddenly

"What?"

"Let your hair down"

"Why?"

He released and impatient sound and walked behind Sakura pulling the band that packed her pink her up letting it fall down.

"Take your shirt out of your skirt" he said

"What?!"

He sighed again and pulled the hem of her shirt out of her skirt.  
She swatted his hand away and he playfully did same.

He stood up and faced her "This is how you train, you let everything loose and then concentrate " he pointed to the green grass "Now sit"

Deciding not to hesitate before he did it himself, she walked forward and sat on the green grass, folding her laps together.

"Alright first of, we are going to start with your natural element of healing, you were always good with that" Sasuke said standing above her.

"Huh?"

"Now,let's start"  
He did some magic show with his hands and his sword appeared in it.

Sakura watched as he raised it up and then striked his hand with one slash.

The pain ran through Sakura suddenly and she stood up pointing her hand accusingly at him "Are you trying to kill me?!''

"Of course" he said like it meant no big deal.  
Blood dripped from his hand but he didn't act hurt.

Sakura on the other hand was dancing in pain.

"Now focus on your energy!" he yelled through her rants "Imagine healing yourself"

Sakura stopped dancing and faced him "Are you insane? Focus what energy? My hand hurts here"

"So does mine" Sasuke said

"I wasn't the one who said you should stab yourself!"

"Hn"

Sakura mentally cursed him and sat down back on the grass.

"Now concentrate, forget the pain"

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Focusing like she learnt in Yoga class.

"Concentrate" his voice said again

"Like Wi-fi?"

"What?''

"Well you know connection like Wi-fi"

"Whatever, just concentrate" Sasuke said.

She could pick out a hint of impatience in his voice. She heard the shuffling of the grass and groaned out

"Not helping here"

The noise stopped and Sakura focused again.

She imagined herself healing her hands and she could feel some kind of breeze blow through it.

She actually felt powerful. Her chest rose and fell slowly and she realized she liked the feeling she was getting.

She could feel the pain in her hand reduce little by little and she wondered if she was getting it already.

A knot formed in her stomach and her body muscle loosened.  
For the first time in her life she actually alive.

it wasn't until she heard a light cussing did she stop her little yoga lessons.

She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke standing in front of her all red and sweaty.  
He nodded for her to get up.

"What happened?"

"You happened" Sasuke said "You connected with nature way too much."

"Huh?"

"You were supposed to heal your hand only but somehow you were able to focus on the whole body"

"So I didn't get it?"

Sasuke raised his hand up showing her his now healed hand "You did"

Sakura grinned "So?"

"You still need more practice and besides you are not going to get rid of me that easily" Sasuke said smirking

Sakura gritted her teeth together, great she forgot he could read minds...just nice.

...

...

When they finally returned back to Sakura's apartment.  
Sakura noticed that Sasuke's eyes hadn't left his bloody sword.

How he had carried that thing without people noticing was beyond her.

"Do you want me to remove the stain on your sword?"

He didn't say anything but handed it to her anyway.  
She left the room leaving Sasuke alone.

Blood stains were on the edge of the sword and she remembered how he had stab himself.

For once she was actually worried about him.  
Why would he do that?

She absently took a sponge from her bathtub and began sponging the edge of the sword.

Little by little the stains went of until it completely faded away.  
She started rinsing it.

An image flashed through her mind and she accidentally cut her hand.

"Ow"

She put her hand under the running water.  
Grimacing as the water turned pale red.

She felt a sudden air blow pass her and she felt his presence.

Ah! That was right, whatever happened to her happened him as well.

"What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...ow!" she stopped when the Uchiha grabbed her hand.

His orbsidan eyes blended into hers as he took her injured hand up raising it to his lips.

He traced the bloody finger on his lips.

Sakura grew red

WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!

"Yes, you should be more careful"

Before she knew it,his lips were on hers.

His hands went under and he boosted her up.  
Sakura would have called this sexual assualt in her home but she found herself liking it.

They broke their kiss, their breathing ragged.  
Sasuke sharigan had activated on its own

"Uh, Sasuke?"

"Excuse me" he said and walked out leaving sakura in a dazed moment.

Sakura blinked. This kiss wasn't like the type they had shared at the palace, this was different.

It was like he wàs trying to tell her something.  
And no matter how hard she tried to convince herself to forget about it she actually wanted more.

Was she falling in love with him?

...END CHAPTER ^_^

A/N:THAT'S ALL, MORE UPDATES SOON!


	23. Chapter 23

THANKS EMILY DA GREAT, TYRA TEKAK AND DEINHAPPINESS FOR REVIEWING...SO SORRY IF THE LAST CHAPTER WAS RUSHED, I WAS ACTUALLY IN A TENSED MOOD, BUT NOW I'M OKAY ^_^ LOL

ENJOY!

{CHAPTER TWENTY TWO}

Hours had passed and Sakura wasn't home yet.  
Sakura wondered if he had being caught by the cops or worse killed.

But she was living proof he was still alive.

Sakura's mind went back to their little make out scene.  
Why had he stopped?  
Was he scared of something?  
And why had his red eyes activated?

She was so confused right now and the feelings she was feeling deep inside wasn't helping her at all.

But hey...look at the bright side, if he was gone she would be able to sleep calmly tonight.  
Whenever he was ready to show up...he will.

She raised her thumb unconsciously to her face and realized the injury she had before had gone.

There wasn't even a single mark on her thumb.

"How...?" she said in awe.  
But she hadn't done anything. But yet the injury was gone.

She expected a small mark or something but yet it appeared invisible ..like it wasn't even there.

Then an image flashed through her again. She could see people and she could remember somethings.  
Not just about Sasuke but about everything that happened in the other world.

She remembered being chased by some men who had kept calling her the Hime and most of all why they were chasing after her.

She remembered the hint Sasuke had gave her...she was the healer from the lengends.

She couldn't believe it buy it was actually true, from the practice that had happened today and now her healed up thumb.  
There was no doubt about it...she really was a healer, but there is only one way to fully confirm that.

All alone in her apartment, Sakura went into her kitchen. She was going to do something very foolish and she hoped she won't pay dearly for it.

Searching for a knife in her utensils cabinet.  
She soon found a sharp table knife and she brought it out.

She held it up close so she could see her reflection clearly.  
Her heart was beating fast and she was sweating profusely.

Taking one long breath and closing her eyes shut, she lifted the blade up and made a long slash on her wrist and then there was red.

Instead of Sasuke coming in like she expected or her wounds healing, she felt darkness welcome her and she slowly drifted away into the light.

...

...  
When Sakura opened her eyes the first thing she noted were trees, lots and lots of trees.

Somehow, this place look familiar.  
She got up and looked around.

"Hi" someone said "You must be confused as what you are doing here"

"Where am I?" Sakura asked

The individual smiled revealing his perfectly white teeth "You are back home princess"

"What?'' Sakura turned around and realized she was back in that weird city again.  
This was exactly the same place she had woken up from the other time.

She looked down at herself and saw she wasn't putting on her clothes but instead had some strange red gown on.

"Come with me, the sage of prophecies awaits you" the stranger lead Sakura ahead.

Sakura followed him as he lead her into the woods.

"Ah, finally" A voice said "Welcome Hime"

Sakura looked towards the direction of the voice and she came face to face with an old aged man.  
He looked 70 to 80.

His beard was white and he had long scar along his cheeks.

Sakura gulped.

"I am Sarutobi...fear not Hime, I am a man with simple words to say" A smiled appeared on his face.

He pointed at her "You wish to know of your past?"

Sakura nodded "Uh...yeah?''

"Then it shall be given you..but I will start from your family and how you have your powers." the man said "Laksuke 1278, a war had started and a certain clan was wiped out.

That clan was no ordinary clan.  
That clan held great powers and ability to restore the dead and refused to be part of other clan and so exiled themselves from the others"

Sakura unable to understand what he was speaking about asked "What power, what clan?''

"The power of great restoration. Times passed after the war and people sought to bring back their dead loved ones but problem was that they did not have a healer anymore"

"None at all?" Sakura asked

"None. But the prophecy had said that another healer would be born from a family of nobles years to come, that infant would hold powers strong enough than a normal healer and people will go after her in search of her powers"

Questions still swamped around her still didn't get it.

If that infant had being born that long ago, she should have being dead a long time ago right.  
So how was it that it was related to her?

"I don't get it. Who was this infant? And why are you telling me about it?'' Sakura asked

"Because you are that infant" Sarutobi continued.

Sakura almost laughed but nothing was funny anymore as long as it concerned her life.

She couldn't be that Infant.  
Her mother had given birth to her in 1998 in the Konoha hospital.

And her parents ..they were noble yea, but not the kind of noble this old man was referring to.  
They hardly had enough to care for themselves.

And also her parents had met in Konoha, they told her that.  
So how was it that this man was saying that.

"I..."

"Hime, I have being told not to talk to much but to relate to you how the past connects with are the healer that the prophecy spoke about. Your world does not belong in Konoha but belongs in Himeta.

That had being your destiny from the day you were then you married the Uchiha ...that too was your destiny"

Sakura sighed "Yeah, about that...how is it that I don't remember getting hitched with the guy?"

Sarutobi smiled "I was only told to tell you one thing but it would not hurt for you to know about it" He closed his eyes and suddenly disappeared from her sight.

Sakura stood in astonishment. Was that it?  
She thought he was going to tell her something else.  
What the hell!

"You are getting married today men" An irritating and familiar voice said "You should be happy, you are getting hitched to that Haruno lady"

Sakura turned to where the voice was coming from.  
She saw two men talking with each other.

One had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. He chuckled as he talked with his friend.

"Whoa buddy, put that off" the blonde said referring to his other partner's fully activated Sharigan.

Sakura faced the other man and saw that it was Sasuke.  
He looked all dressed up for his wedding.

They both passed by her as if she was invisible and then went into a huge mansion.

Soon Sakura wasn't outside anymore, she was inside the mansion itself.  
She saw people moving about, chatting and some dancing.

Then she saw herself and Sasuke. Their hands were linked together and they looked kind of happy.

She unconsciously raised her hand and stretched it forward as if trying to reach someone.

Her heart raced and felt a knot in her stomach.  
Why was she feeling this way?

The next scene that appeared in front of her was kind of Shocking.  
People were fighting each other and some houses were being burnt down.

Women fought against men and vice visa.  
She spotted a man with black cloak and a red cloud design on it.

The Atatsuki...she heard someone say.

So these were the ones who had started the war?

She heard someone scream her name and she turned. It was Sasuke.

The alternate Sakura turned "Sasuke?"

"Sakura you stay here" he whispered

"And let you die?! Sasuke no! I won't! Its me they want, let me go to them" Sakura said trying to fight her way past Sasuke

"No Sakura, listen to me...you have to survive you have to leave. Listen follow Tsunade she will take you to a place safe"

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura listen to me and just leave! I won't forgive myself if something were to happen to you ..just go"

"You promise you will be alright?" Sakura asked

"I promise" Sasuke said activating his sharigan and then pulling out his sword.

He takes a long look at Sakura and then walks up to her poking her forehead "I will see you soon alright"

Sakura smiled "Of course"

Sasuke took one last look at her and soon ran back to fight.

Sakura watched as her alternate followed Tsunade out of the huge palace and into the woods.

"Sasuke we are running out of time, she needs to leave now!" a voice yelled

It was Naruto. He stood besides Sasuke who held a wounded Sakura in his arms.

Tsunade stood besides them too, her forehead and body covered with some weird purple marks.

Her hands were on the injured princess and some green like air showed in her hands.

"Tsunade how long?" Sasuke asked

"Soon, Sasuke, but i am afraid we can not keep her here any longer. She needs to be in a safer place. A place far away from here" Tsunade said removing her hands "But not to worry, as this mark binds you both...You will meet again"

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and sighed "Fine, but promise me she will be alright"

Tsunade nodded "You have my word as a healer"

Sasuke nodded again and gently put Sakura down.  
His hand went to her fingers and he pulled the ruby ring in her finger off.

Tsunade began saying words and forming signs with her hands.  
As she continued, a white light began to emit from her body.

"Sheep!" Tsunade yelled the last word and Sakura's body vanished into thin air.

Sakura stood there watching as the whole world suddenly went black.

Soon the sound of a baby crying could be heard.  
Sakura was now in an hospital, Konoha hospital to be exact.

A lady sat on the bed holding unto a baby while the man standing beside her leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Welcome to the world my pretty Sakura" the woman said

Sakura felt two misty objects form in her eyes. "Mom, dad" she whispered suddenly wishing they could hear her.

"Its alright sakura, we will protect you always just as we have being told to do" Sakura's dad said.

The couples hugged themselves pulling the baby closer. Sakura wanted to go join them but was held back when a familiar pain ran through her wrist.

She looked down and saw blood. She was bleeding.

"Sakura, can you hear me?''

That voice, it was Sasuke's.

"Sakura, wake up"

"Wake up" Sakura whispered to herself and soon, she passed out.

...  
When Sakura opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a worried Sasuke looking down at her.

"Sakura are you okay?" he asked

She raised her hand up to his cheek, she smiled "Sasuke, I remember everything"

...  
...END CHAPTER

A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
MORE UPDATES SOON^_^


	24. Chapter 24

HEY GUYS...THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE ACTUALLY LOL.  
I JUST NEED YOUR HELP IN PICKING OUT THE STORY I NEED TO WRITE NEXT AFTER THIS ONE.

LIKE I SAID I HAVE TWO IN MIND BUT I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHICH WILL TAKE YOUR INTEREST ...SO I'M GOING TO WRITE THE SUMMARY OF THE STORIES AND YOU GUYS HELP ME PICK...^_^

1) {THE SHY GIRL HAS A GUN}

Sakura Haruno is no confident girl.  
She didn't have much friends and at age 16, she wasn't able to blend into the popular system of the school.

She was in love with Sasuke, an obnoxious player she knew she would never have, and her biggest worry was whether he would finally come to his senses and see that she was the one for him or she would leave college a single lady.

But after being kidnapped by a group of assassins, she is torn from her normal teenage life to that of guns, knifes and death.

At the age of 19, she is molded by the agency and she becomes a killing machine who would stop at nothing until she completed her mission.

Sakura then has a new mission involving her to go back to her old neighborhood and finding a drug dealer.

What happens when she comes across Sasuke again?  
Will he be able to reach out to her and get Sakura back without pressing any of her wrong buttons considering the shy girl he knew now has a gun.

2) {THE SCARVENGER HUNT}

Haruno Sakura has until midnight to win an epic scarvenger hunt and Sasuke's heart.

"This is no ordinary party, we won't be getting drunk or passing out on couches. Tonight we are having a scarvenger hunt.  
This isn't your normal scarvenger hunt and trust me you will want to play...the first team to report back to me gets $60,000.

...

...

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE SUMMARIES, PLEASE PICK YOUR CHOICE ...THANKS.

REAL UPDATE COMING SOON^_^ 


	25. Chapter 25

WOW...SO ALMOST EVERYONE DECIDED ON THE SHY GIRL HAS A GUN...LOL THAT WAS MY PICK TOO!

THANKS ALOT YOU GUYS: KOOLKAT132, SANDGIRL84, MOODYBROWNGIRL17, IHEARTSASUSAKUITA,DEINHAPPINESS,EMILY DA GREAT,SINISTRA21 AND KIKI FOR HELPING ME PICK A STORY AND REVIEWING.

LOTS OF LOVE!^_^

ANYWAY ON WITH THE REAL UPDATE!

{CHAPTER TWENTY THREE}

If Sasuke had heard what Sakura had said then he did a great job in pretending not to here.

Instead he changed the topic and instantly focused on her arm again.

"You idiot, what were you thinking?" Sasuke asked as he removed the shirt Sakura had given him and damped it around her arm trying to stop the bleeding.

Sakura blinked and then looked at her arm suddenly regretting what she did.

"It hurts" she said feeling moist gather her eyes.

"Where you trying to kill your self?!"

"No I wasn't, I just told you I remember everything ..hic...and why are you yelling at me?...hic"

"You are a crazy woman you know that" Sasuke said gritting his teeth together.

"I just told you something you fat jerk!"She said already crying

"Just shut up and let me close your wound"

As he damp the wet cloth on Sakura's arm again, she noticed that he also had the same slash on his arm and he was probably hurting too.

She adjusted herself up and took his arm.  
"Sasuke I can't heal myself but I can heal you"

Sasuke watched as she held his arm.  
She didn't know if to say any spell like Tsunade had done all she did was place her palms on his arm and focused on all the energy in her.

And it came...a faint green light showed and it didn't take a moment before the cut on Sasuke's arm was gone.

Sakura also realized that hers had gone too.

She smiled Her question had finally being answered and she could finally remember everything.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked Sasuke

"Next time, I will feed you to the wolves if you try that again" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"That's just calling your suicide" Sakura scoffed

Sasuke didn't say anything after deep within him, he was glad that Sakura had gotten her memory back.  
How? He didn't really know but he guessed it had to do with the cut she had given herself.

It must have trigger something within her that made her remember.

"Hey are you listening to me?"

Sasuke blinked "Huh?"

"I said I need to have a bath"

A cheeky grin appeared on Sasuke's face "It is not bad if I stay now is it?"

"You pervert! Get out of my bathroom!"

"What is yours is mine now"

...

...

That night Sakura slept quite peacefully,somehow gaining her memory made her happy.

She slept on the futon beside her bed which was already occupied because Sasuke said he wasn't ready to share a bed with her yet and threatened to create another cut if she tried sleeping on her bed.

And although he was just teasing her,she felt kind of hurt.  
But she didn't complain...besides sleeping in a futon was way better than sleeping on that huge best of hers.

...  
Morning came faster than Sakura had expected.  
She felt a wet liquid drip on her face and her eyes opened.

Spotting a blonde kneeling down beside her,shock evident on her face.  
It took her minutes to realize that the blonde was Ino.

Wait Ino!

She sprang up immediately "Ino, what are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that, and I thought we were best friends?" Ino cried out.

"Huh?" Sakura scanned the room trying to search for Sasuke but didn't see him and that confused her.  
Did Ino see him?

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked

"Don't play dumb. You were with a man last night weren't you"

"What..."

"No wonder you weren't interested in other men,you were holding back on me you traitor!"

"Careful he might hear..."

Again Ino interrupted her "Is there something else I need to know?"

"Ino listen...I wasn't with a man last night ...I just..."

The click of a door interrupted Sakura this time and she and Ino watched in shock as a man came out of the bathroom all wet and steamy.

His hair was damp and he was only putting on black pants revealing his muscular chest.

Ino gulped ...So Sakura was holding such a gorgeous man a secret from her? How dare she?

Sasuke sensed a new presence and knew it was familiar. He sent his gaze to the two ladies staring at him and his eyes landed on the blonde

"Damn you Saks, you fat liar" Ino whispered harshly "Seriously,how dare you keep such a secret from me huh?"

"Well...I" Sakura couldn't think of what to say and she couldn't tell Ino that he was her husband either or she would flip.

Well there was only one thing she could do.  
She could make him seem like some guy she had picked up from the streets and that way whatever it was Ino thought happened between them could be solved right?

And all she had to do was get him on her side.

...

.

"No"

"And why not?" Sakura asked

"Because I am your husband not your sex slave" Sasuke said crossing his arms together

"Please I can't seriously tell her the truth you know...she won't believe me"

After a little introduction between the Uchiha and Ino, Sakura had pushed her out and told her she would explain everything to her later ...right after she bribed Sasuke.

"And what's the catch?" Sasuke asked

"I...uh...won't do what I did last night again" she said hoping he would buy it.

"Promise?"

Sakura smiled "Try me"

...END CHAPTER

A/N: NEXT UPDATE SOON. THANKS FOR READING ^_^


	26. Chapter 26

THANKS FOR REVIEWING EMILY DA GREAT^_^

{CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR}

After Ino had found out that the Uchiha was residing in the pinkette's apartment, she couldn't miss out a chance to evaluate the two.

She had called Sakura and asked for a better introduction which was turned down by the way.  
But she was going to let them off the hook ...for now.

Sakura knew Ino way more than she anticipated and she knew her bestfriend would find out one way or the other.

Sakura wasn't that good of a liar and surely that would give her away.  
And she knew Ino would do something that would make her reveal the truth one day.

"I need to settle things down Sasuke, I've being gone for sometime" Sakura said shuffling some books down her bag.

"And why do I have to tag along?"

"Because I can't leave you in my apart... you know what just do whatever you want...I need to go get my application from that hospital ..that has being my dream"

"Dream Sakura?" The raven said avoiding her gaze, staring at the ceiling "There is no dream anymore. Now that you have your memory back, your place is not here"

"And where does I belong?''

"In Himeta. You said it yourself ..that is what the sage of prophecies told you right?"

"Yeah I know, but I just want to live a simple and normal life even if its for a day" Sakura took her bag and slid past Sasuke "This is important for me Sasuke ...at least let me do something for my mother uh?'' She sighed almost begging.

"Fine, but I refuse to tag along on your trip ..I will be by the river" Sasuke said

Sakura sighed again. She knew there was no convincing this guy.  
She mumbled a 'Be safe' to him before walking out of her apartment.

Sakura had probably wished everything was just an imagination or that she was dreaming. But it was true and clear just like the blue sky.

She had to accept that she was no longer the Sakura of Konoha anymore ...she was now the Sakura of Himeta. And although it would hurt her leaving this place ...she had to.

Life isn't going to be as it was before.

...

...

When Sakura finally got to school she was greeted by both lecturers and students alike ...even those she didn't expect.

"Sakura" Sakura's medic lecturer Genma called "I heard what happened...are you alright now?''

"Yeah...I'm Okay now...thanks for asking" Sakura said gulping.

Even in a worried face,he still looked hot and cool.  
And when his lips breathed out her name,she swore it was enough to make her heart beat faster.

She had always had a little crush on the guy ...though she knew she could never have him considering the fact that he was already married.

"That's good" Genma patted her "I'm sure you heard of the make up exams?"

"That's why I'm here"

"I'm glad you choose this course Sakura, your mother would have being so proud of you"

Sakura smiled...*Of course she will* she thought.  
Even if that woman wasn't her real mother ...what she had learnt from her was more than what her real mother had taught her.

"Well shall we?" Genma asked pointing to the entrance door.

Sakura took a deep breath ...*This is it* she thought "Yes, let's go"

...

Whatever it was Sakura was doing, Sasuke didn't like it one bit.

The sudden heartbeat, flush on the face, warmth in her body.

If she was with another man somewhere happy, he was feeling the opposite.

This was another feature of the mark, you would know if someone was cheating on you or seeing someone else.

She had said "Be safe" but yet was talking to some other guy feeling all blushy and stuff. It annoyed him to no extent.

He stood close to the river trying to observe something ...anything that would give him a clue,but still nothing.

The water was clear. And even when he tried concentrating ...he couldn't due to the constant heartbeat he was getting and that was reducing his patience from a hundred to one.

In the corner of his eyes, he spotted a figure walking slowly towards him and he turned just in time before she could attack him.

"Heyyyyyyy!"an awfully familiar voice greeted.

Sasuke grunted and forced a smile on his face "Ino right?''

"Glad you remember"

...

Sakura came out of her examination hall feeling quite proud of herself.  
The examination was exactly what she had read for.

Now all she had to do was to wait for an admission letter and she could gain her certificate as a qualified doctor.

Taking out her phone to tell Ino about it, she saw a message that made her heart skip.

*Going for a jog...might probably pass the bridge ...*

The message was from Ino and it was sent to her thirty minutes ago.  
Meaning she was already there.

Heavens! Sasuke would be there too!  
putting her phone back into her bag, Sakura took on her heels running to that direction.

...

Sasuke watched as the blonde panted heavily in front of him.  
She was putting on joggers and a black crop top.

She had an Ipod strapped to her left arm and a water bottle by her waist. She was sweating profusely.

"So what's your...name again?"

"I don't give it out too often" Sasuke said

"Right ...then I will just call you Sakura's boyfriend then...so what do you do for a living ..do you study?''

As much as Sasuke wanted to hesitate and tell her the truth, he just couldn't. He considered it to be Sakura's duty

"Studying" he said

"Oh and what you studying?"

The raven remained mute at that.  
Ino might think she was being ignored but Sasuke really had no answer to such a ridiculous question.

"Sorry, I'm being too nosy right now"Ino apologized "I just wanted to know who my bestfriend is with. How long have you guys being dating?"

Sasuke didn't understand what she meant by dating but he guessed it related to how long they have being together ...so then how long they have being married "Years ago"

"Years ago? YEARS AGO!"

SAKURA YOU REALLY HAVE BEING KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME! Ino thought in dismay

"I see...I...look...I just want to know your intentions with her and if you have being dating for years then you should know how fragile my Sakura is.  
You seem like the bad boy type and I'm certain you might snap one day and break my poor Sakura's heart..."

The blonde stepped in front of Sasuke, concern on her face.  
She really does love sakura ...Sasuke could tell.

"So if this relationship is fake..I advice you to cut it off and..."

"If you are worried that I might bring harm to Sakura then I bid you fear not.  
I of all people know how fragile she is.  
And if she is to feel pain, I would feel it to. She's the last person I would want to hurt" Sasuke said

Ino was immediately touched by his words and became tearful "That was so romantic"

Now she knew Sakura was in safe hands.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't know what this woman found to be romantic.  
What he said was the truth literary .Sakura had being his concern since the day they had being betrothed..so it was no big deal.

Somewhere behind them a certain pinkette relaxed when she heard their little conversation.

"That went well than i expected" She said.

...  
...

END CHAPTER

A/N; YAYYYYYY! NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER ^_^

I'M QUITE WORRIED CAUSE I NEED IT TO END PERFECTLY ...LOL

TILL THEN ..

LOTS OF LOVE!^_^ 


	27. Chapter 27

AGAIN THANKS FOR REVIEWING EMILY DA GREAT AND SURE I MIGHT USE GENMA AS MY NEXT CHARACTER IN MY OTHER STORY ^_^

{CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE}

{EPILOGUE}

°°°°°°°°°°°°°AFTERWARDS°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

One week had passed since Sakura had done her exams.  
She had being given her certificate and was already qualified to be a doctor.

Finally feeling proud that she had accomplished something and made her mom proud too...she decided it was time to return back to Himeta with Sasuke.  
And although she knew she was going to miss this place...it wasn't her home anymore.

Just like the sage of prophecy had said...it has being her destiny since the day she was born.

"You know sooner or later you are going to have to tell her the truth"Sasuke stated looking at Sakura.

Sakura sighed running her hand through her hair "How do I tell her...I'm so worried she might not believe me or act scared of me"

"So you are just going to leave without explaining it to her?" Sasuke asked

Sakura nodded

"You sure about it?"

Sakura nodded again "Its not like I have a choice"

Sasuke narrows his eyes at Sakura. As much as he hates to admit it, he believes Ino has the right to know about Sakura's secret.  
That's the lest she could do as a friend.

As both of them stood close together by the bridge observing the calm river.  
A cool breeze blew.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked again

Sakura sighed in defeat "Fine if that's what you want"

"No, its what you want Sakura" He walks away from Sakura and leans against a tree "I will be waiting for you"

Sakura give him and smile and headed towards the direction that lead to Ino's home.

She passed by the Lake she and Ino used to come play when they were kids and she took a stone throwing into the lake.

It felt weird for Sakura going off to meet Ino to tell her they won't be seeing each other for sometime and that she was a princess to another world from here.

If any one had told her that she would one day fall into a running stream and end up getting lost in another world and then finding out she was a lost princess and then regaining her memory about everything. She would have probably laughed in their face about how ridiculous they sounded.

Finally Sakura got to Ino compound where she found her disposing the waste bin.

She ran towards her "Hey Ino!"

"Sakura?"

"Hey" Sakura said again smiling

"I haven't seen you for a week...Sakura where have you being?" Ino asked pulling Sakura into a hug.

"I ...uh ...have being busy"

Ino released her "Are you okay? You look worried" Ino said noting the look on Sakura's face.

Sakura sighed "We are besties right?"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to tell you something ...promise me you won't freak out"

"I promise"

Sakura nodded and urged for both of them to sit down.  
It took a whole hour for Sakura to explain everything to Ino and answer every question she had.

Ino seemed shocked at first but later she calmed down and when Sakura asked her if she still considered her a friend after what she just heard.

"Are you kidding me Sakura! Of course I love you the way you are...I don't care if you belong here or not...you are my best friend and you will always be my bestie no matter what" Ino said sincerely meaning it from her heart. "Just promise me one thing"

"What's that?"

That we will be besties forever"

Sakura this time was the one who pulled Ino into a hug "Of course ...you will be my best friend forever and ever...I promise"

They both stay in that position for a while until Sakura felt something.  
She pulled themselves apart.

"Time to go" she said "I'm going to miss you Ino"

"Me too...don't forget to call or you might get my heart broken"

Sakura laughed "Of course. And whenever you need me just call and I promise I'll be there to help you out...especially with your little sickness here and there"

Sakura sent a wink at her and turned around so Ino won't see the tears threatening to fall "See you around Ino"

"You too Saks"

Sakura gave her once last look before running off.  
She finally made it to the bridge and found Sasuke staring at the blue stream.

He turned to face her "Don't cry or I might cry...literary"

Sakura managed to smile "Sorry"

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay" she said "Thanks for waiting for me"

Sasuke walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her giving her a kiss on her forehead "Sure...are you ready to go home"

"Definitely" She looked up to him "I love you Sasuke"

Sasuke smiled and brought out something from his pocket. He placed it on Sakura's palm.

Sakura opened and her eyes widened, it was her favorite ruby diamond ring that Sasuke had given to her the day they were married. "You still kept it''

"Yeah...because i had a feeling you might need it one day" Sasuke said "And I love you too"

Sakura smiled. It might have taken years for her to finally meet up with her husband again and knowing they would finally be together again without having to separate no more...and she could have it no other way.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to have being betrothed to Sasuke at the end.

°°°°°°°°°°°THE END°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

UH...SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THE END...ITS FINALLY OVER..LOL..^_^

I WANT TO SEND A BIG KISS AND LOTS OF LOVE TO ALL OF YOU WHO SUPPORTED ME THROUGH OUT MY STORY.  
IT REALLY APPRECIATE IT ALOT...THANK YOU...THANK YOU...THANK YOU!

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST REALLY ...EMILY DA GREAT, DEINHAPPINESS,MOODYBROWNGIRL17, IHEARTSASUSAKUITA, SINISTRA21,GUESTS...EVERYONE ...THANKS FOR READING, FOLLOWING, FAVORITING AND REVIEWING MY STORY ...TILL NEXT TIME...LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
